What Contest In Hell Did I Win?
by Demon Flame
Summary: Re-Post of an old story. Jean-Luc calls in a favor from Logan, but what does this have to do with Rogue? And will she survive with an angry Assassin gunning for her head?
1. Chapter 1

Remy stood on the left hand side of his father's desk with a somber face. On the right hand side was his adoptive brother Henri, and of course in between the two brothers was their father, Jean-Luc, sitting at the desk. Jean-Luc was currently in negotiations with a Logan Howlett, a fierce mutant man who owed the guild a favor. Remy knew his father had been saving this 'favor' for a very special occasion. Logan was a hard man to find and an even harder man to make a deal with, but there he sat glaring at all three men before him with an animalistic anger boiling just below the surface.

To be quiet frank, it unnerved Remy to the point he was taking a mental inventory of every deck of cards on his person. Eleven, there were eleven decks hidden in his various pockets. Remy didn't know this man very well but he wasn't totally sure eleven decks of highly charged cards could take this man down. He remembered his father telling him the man had a healing factor and adamantium coated bones along with six very sharp thirteen inch long blades that protruded from between his knuckles.

Nope, there was no way Remy could take this guy out with only eleven decks of cards.

"De Assassins wan' Remy here ta marry dere princess, Belladonna." Jean-Luc explained. "Dey say it'll help end de war." He snorted cynically. "Dey say dat Remy an' Belladonna unit de Guilds as one an' de war is over an' done wit'. But it is painfully obvious dat after dey tie de knot dat she gonna kill Remy so she Matriarch of de Thieves an' Assassins."

Logan sat there a moment staring at Jean-Luc; Remy had to admit the man had a hell of a poker face. "So what do you want me to do? Kill all the Assassins?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Non," Jean-Luc said shaking his head. "We need dem around ta maintain de natural order o' t'ings." He lifted his head to look directly at Logan. "Ah need Remy ta be married."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You want me to get him a date?" He asked amused.

Jean-Luc didn't share in his humor. Logan didn't see where Remy's father was going with this and neither did Henri or Remy for that matter. "Ah know ya got a daughter Logan." He said.

And just like that the feral mutant was standing up with his fists balled up itching to hit something. "Leave my daughter out of this." He growled so low that Remy hardly understood him.

Remy himself was fighting very hard to maintain his composer, but being the hot headed man that he was it didn't last. "Ya can' be serious Pere." He asked turning to his father.

His father sent a quick glare in his direction, quickly shutting him up before turning back to Logan. "Dere's no other way around dis fo' us, ya de only one Ah trust outside o' de Guild wit' dis."

"She aint just my daughter, do you even know who her mother is?" Logan asked a small grin upon his features that made the hairs on Remy's neck stand at attention.

"Who?" Jean-Luc asked warily, he clearly hadn't thought that part out.

"Mystique." He said.

There was a string of French swears from every man in the room but Logan. "Dat doesn' change de fact dat Ah need dis favor." He said. "Ah'll give ya a few days ta t'ink it over, be back here in two days wit' ya answer." He told the man.

Logan growled and stalked out of the office. Remy rounded on his father after the door closed. "Ah'm no' marryin' a short mean blue furry woman." Remy declared.

"If de fille says oui, den ya aint gotta choice." Jean-Luc shot back at him.

"So either an Assassin or de pissed off offspring o' Wolverine and Mystique?" He asked increaduolsy. Who the hell had let those two reproduce was beyond him.

"Dis isn't up fo' discussion." Jean-Luc said ending the argument.

Remy glared at his father before turning on his heel and leaving the office. He would be damned if he would marry anyone against his will. If there was one thing Remy could be counted on to his death, it was that he refused to back down.

XxX

_Two Days Later_

Rogue stood between her father, Logan, and his best friend Wade, in front of a huge oak door. Logan claimed he wanted her to meet a friend of his but he wouldn't elaborate any further. This whole thing reeked of something she didn't want any part in, why else would he drag her all the way down here?

They stood in front of the large door for a few more seconds before it opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Monsieur Howlett." He greeted, his eyes flicked to Wade before landing on Rogue. He smiled before sighing and leading them into the house. They didn't walk for very long in the extravagant mansion, before she knew it, they were in someone's office. "We'll be wit' ya shortly." He told them before leaving and closing the door.

Rogue turned to her father who was looking around the office, probably for escape routes. "Are ya gonna tell me what Ah'm doin' here yet?" She asked annoyed in her southern accent.

"Just wait." Logan said. He sure as hell didn't want to be the one to tell her she was going to marry a thief. He loved Rogue very much but she had a temper that could rival an atom bomb.

Just as she was about to start an argument the door opened and in stepped the man from before with an older version behind him. "Welcome back Logan." The older man said as he walked around the desk to sit in the chair. He motioned for their group to sit down in the provided chairs but none took the offer.

"Jean-Luc this is my daughter Rogue, Rogue this is Jean-Luc head of the Thieves Guild." Logan introduced. "And of course everyone knows Wade."

Wade waved. "Hey thief's!" He said enthusiastically and was about to continue when he was interrupted by Jean-Luc.

"So what is your decision?" He asked Logan.

Again a grin appeared on Logan's features making the hair on the back of Jean-Luc's and Henri's neck stand up. "That's why she's here, you're gonna tell her what my options are for this favor you're calling in." He said as his grin spread into a full on smile.

Rogue turned her head to her father in confusion before turning a critical gaze back to Jean-Luc who suddenly looked paler. "Do ya know anyt'ing 'bout de Guilds, petite?" He asked her trying to find the best way to present this. It had been nerve wreking anough to propose to his own wife, God rest her soul.

"Yeah, the Guilds have been warin' for centuries." She said and crossed her arms in a very Logan-like manner.

"Oui, recently one o' our sources has informed us dat de Assassins plan on proposin' a treaty o' some sort. Deys want mon youngest son, Remy, an' dere daughter ta get married ta unite de Guilds. After de marriage dey would kill Remy so dey could be in control o' both Guilds. An' call moi soft but ah jus' can' bear de thought o' him dead at dere hands." He said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Yo' Pere here owes moi a very big favor an' Ah decided ta call it in. Either he has ta break inta an' steal information from SHEILD's headquarters or," Jean-Luc paused looking nervous. "You have ta marry mon son Remy." He finished hurriedly.

Wade immediately burst into hysterical laughing while Logan watched for Rogue's reaction. She stayed silent and stared at Jean-Luc in deep thought. "Ya want me ta marry ya son?" she asked. Jean-Luc nodded. "Ya said ya didn' want Assassins killin' him?" Again Jean-Luc nodded to the affirmative. "So ya want me ta kill him?" She asked, not quite grasping what he wanted from this.

"What non, Ah just wan' ya ta marry him so he don' die." Jean-Luc said hurriedly.

Wade was still laughing but managed to speak none the less. "You don't even know do you?" He managed between breaths.

Jean-Luc and Henri looked genuinely confused. "Ah'm a mutant." She told them hoping that would discourage them from their proposal.

"So is Remy." Henri said.

"My mutant power is ta drain the life out of any one Ah touch, Ah can' control it." She told them.

Now Logan was smiling again. "Ya are still our only option petite." Jean-Luc said after a tense moment of silence.

Rogue turned her attention to her father. "Are you seriously tryin' ta marry me off to get out of dealin' with Fury?" She hissed.

Logan winced. "Not entirely." He immediately regretted the words as her eyes grew darker and her face reddened in anger. He leaned in to whisper to her. "Look, you don't even have to stay down here. Once it's all over and down with you can come back up to the Institute."

Fury was likely to either extract another favor out of Logan that would be worse than this, or imprison him. Logan was not a thief because he didn't do stealth.

Rogue looked down and sighed. "Point me in the direction of the church." She said defeated.

"Aww my little Roguey is all grown up." Deadpool said while pulling her into a hug. Rogue pushed away from him and gave him a sour look.

Jean-Luc looked relived, "So how about we have the wedding in three days?" He asked hopeful. He didn't want to give the Assassins time to stop the wedding. Rogue nodded solemnly. "Bon den let's get de preparations underway." He had clasping his hand together.

"Oh! Oh! Can I walk Rogue down the aisle?" Wade asked jumping around looking like a child.

"No!" Logan barked.

"Ring bearer?" He asked just as excitedly.

"No." Rogue said unfazed.

"Flower merc?" He desperately begged, getting down on his knees to hug Rogue around her knees.

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison and Rogue kicked him off of her.

Rogue sighed; she was getting married to a complete stranger in a couple of days. It seemed to her that this life was asking her to sacrifice time and time again while she got nothing in return. She had never expected to get married, especially after her mutation manifested a couple of years ago. She looked at her gloved hands and sighed, he probably didn't want this any more then she did.

A/N

Yes, I do plan on finishing my other stories eventually. Now as those who have read this before, you'll notice I got rid of that god awful code because it was stupid and I must have been on crack at the time. Anyway I'll re-post all the chapters again and maybe even add a few more. It depends on if I get the writing bug or not. Anyway I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Remy was standing in front of the mirror frowning at his reflection. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to get married, especially not to Logan's daughter. Sometimes he believed he just had no luck at all. All week he had been told about her temper and her quick tongue but when he asked what she looked like no one would answer him. Maybe they were afraid he would run if they revealed how truly hideous she was.

Remy took one last disgusted look in the mirror at himself before turning to follow Henri out of the dressing room. Remy took his place at the head of the church and surveyed the guests before him. On one side was his family mixed with a few friends of the family. On the other side was who he assumed the brides friends and family. They were all mutants, not a single human among the lot of them. There was a blue furry demon in the front pew, a son of Mystique no doubt. He prayed to whatever God would listen that the demon and his new wife weren't twins.

Remy turned his attention to the open doors at the other end of the church as the wedding march began. Remy felt the dread in his stomach churn as the bride's maids walked down the aisle. He forced the frown off his face as Logan escorted the petite figure clad in white. He couldn't see her face because of the veil she wore and he didn't know if he was grateful or not for the lack of sight.

He walked forward to claim her from Logan and was shocked to see her big green eyes meet his own red ones. She was absolutely breathtaking and Remy could feel the smiles from his brother and cousins as they saw him hesitate in shock. But Remy was quickly over it as he led her to stand in front of the priest. He had been told that he was supposed to keep his eyes on the priest but he couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes flicker back to her. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad if he was chained to this goddess for life.

The priest finally got to the end. "Do you Remy Lebeau take dis femme ta be ya wife?" He asked.

Remy turned to his bride. "Ah do." He said in his deep voice noticing the spike in lust from his new bride.

"An' Anna Marie Darkholme, do ya take dis homme ta be ya husband?" He said.

It was then that Remy realized he hadn't even known her name. "Ah do." She said turning her head to face him. Remy about melted on the spot when he heard that southern twang, he thought she would be from up north like her father. All he really knew about her was that she was a mutant and even then he didn't know her power.

"Ah now pronounce ya homme an' femme ya may kiss de bride." He told Remy.

Remy gave her a small smile before going to lift the veil, but stopped when she shook her head at him discreetly. He stopped his hands immediately and leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips over the veil.

Clapping broke out as he pulled away from her; she adverted her eyes from him and turned to their friends and family. He was confused at her behavior but took her hand and led her down the aisle and out of the church to the waiting limo. They turned around to wave at their family before climbing in the limo. His wife took the window seat and smiled sadly as she waved at her friends and family. She would see them again at the Lebeau mansion where their reception was being held but he understood how she felt. They were tied together forever to someone they didn't know and didn't really want to know. Well, Remy actually wanted to know her on intiment terms rather than emotional but that was besides the point.

"So Cherie, what do Ah call ya." He asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Rogue." She said not turning to look at him.

"Well ya can call me Remy den Ah guess." He said, this was going to be a long ride if she kept this up. "So ya a mutant?"

"Yeah." She said keeping her eyes focused out the window.

"So what's ya power?" He asked trying to start a conversation desperately.

She sighed. "Ah don' really wanna talk about it." She told him in that sweet southern drawl.

"We supposed ta pass fo' lovers Cherie." He told her, hoping to draw more words out of her.

She sighed again and turned her attention to her lap where her hands rested. "Ah have the power to drain the memories, abilities and mutant power out of anyone Ah touch renderin' me completely untouchable. The first boy Ah ever kissed has been in a coma fo' the last seven years." She returned her attention to the window. "The longest I ever held on ta someone was three minutes, she'll be in a coma fo' the rest of her life and now Ah have her powers permanently. She had invulnerability, super strength an' flight an' now so do Ah." She said sadly.

Remy instantly felt horrible for asking her. It was also then he noticed how covered up she was. Her gown was strapless but she wore long white gloves that went up to the tops of her arms. Her veil also looked like a barrier; even though the wedding was over she still wore it over her face. "'m sorry Cherie." He told her, she shrugged it off. "Ah got de power ta charge t'ing wit' kinetic energy, basically I make t'ings explode." He told her. There was no need to tell her about his empathy and certainly not about his hypnotic charm.

She turned her head and finally looked at him, she showed only a ghost of a smile. "Sounds cool Cajun." She said as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the house.

Remy found that he liked to see her smile even if he knew it wasn't a real one. He opened the door and stepped out; she stepped out ignoring the hand he offered her. "Ya ready Cherie?" He asked her. Their friends and family waited inside for them as they stood outside the family manor.

"No." She said truthfully, a frown marring her pretty face. "But we better get in there before they come out here."

Remy nodded as he led her into the house. It was very hectic as small children ran past the new couple in to the living room. "Rogue!" Called a tiny brunette girl who didn't look much younger then Rogue herself.

"Oh, hey, Kitty." She said turning to the girl with another fake smile. Remy guessed she didn't really want to get married either.

"Ohmigod! You have got to come with me!" She squealed, pulling his wife away into the kitchen.

Remy watched her retreating form. She was defiantly beautiful he decided, making him wonder what Mystique would look like if she wasn't a mutant. He turned the other direction to the dining hall. He saw some of his cousins on the far wall and went to talk to them but was stopped by another group of men. Heading up the back was the furry blue demon.

"Hello." The demon said in a heavy German accent.

"Bonjour." He said to the demon who was now his brother-in-law.

"I am Rogues brother, Kurt." He said smiling, showing off his shiny and sharp fangs. "These are mine and Rogues friends." He told Remy gesturing to the other men. One was very large man with black military cut hair and bulging muscles, next to him was a tall older man with short dark brown hair and ruby sunglasses. On his right were two blonde boys with shaggy hair one looked like a hillbilly while the other was clearly a surfer.

"Bonjour." He told them. They didn't smile.

"We are just here to warn you that when you piss Rogue off," the man with the shades said. "and you will, that we won't help you."

"No offence bra, but no one wants to get in the way of Rogues wrath." Surfer dude said.

Remy felt his brows scrunch together in confusion. In all truth, he had no idea what they were talking about. He had only talk to her once and she hadn't seemed like an angry person at all, maybe a little sad and lonely, but certainly not this livid person everyone kept describing to him. "Remy don' know what yall are talkin' 'bout." He told them.

"Trust us, you will." Said the country boy.

Remy nodded and left the group to join his own group, still confused as ever. As he walked closer, he saw his brother was standing with his cousins as well. And they were all wearing shit eating grins. "Bonjour Remy, so how ya like ya femme?" Emil asked with his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"She belle, mais whose idea was it dat Remy me married off ta de untouchable?" He asked studying each of their faces.

Henri started laughing and Remy zeroed his red on black on him. "We didn' know till she tried ta talk Pere outta it. He saw it as a bonus." Henri said between chuckles. His cousins joined in on the laughing as well. Remy just scowled at them all.

"Don' suppose no one thought o' how she was supposed ta supply de Guild wit' an heir?" Remy asked them dryly.

Their laughter stopped at once. "Ya could…. non." Estienne started but obviously his plan didn't quiet pan out.

"Ya will t'ink o' somet'in' frère." Henri said confidently patting his brother's shoulder.

"An' if she aint knocked up by Christmas den we know ya aint de ladies homme ya always claimin' ta be." Thereon said causing the men to start laughing again.

Remy just rolled his eyes at them good naturedly; his family was always full of jokes. He turned his head to see Rogue walk back into the room talking to her friend Kitty and another girl. He could see Rogue roll her eyes as the two girls burst into giggles. Their eyes locked and Remy gave her the once over before smiling. She on the other hand scowled and moved out of his line of sight. He frowned at her actions but choose to let it go, she was his now and forever anyway.

AN

I had so many people asking for me to re-post this story I thought there would be a little more excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue scowled as she caught Remy blatantly check her out, his eyes lingering on certain assets. She turned around to get out of his sight, she may have been his wife but she had no intentions of actually having any sort of relationship with him. This was a marriage of convenience and nothing more, she would make sure of it. She didn't like his family one bit, what kind of man would blackmail a man into having his daughter marry his son. They were a bunch of thieves and nothing more. Rogue had every intention of returning to the X-Men when they had convinced the Assassins that Remy was no longer on the market and thus had to find a new way to bring peace between the Guilds.

She wandered around until she found Storm talking to her new father-in-law. "You look so beautiful today Rogue." Storm said graciously. Rogue didn't know what it was about that woman, but she always had a calming effect on her. "I was just talking to Jean-Luc here, we are old friends."

This surprised Rogue, she could never see the weather goddess hanging around a bunch of low life thieves but then again what outsider would ever guess that Beast could quote Shakespeare. "Dat's right, Stormy an' me go way back." He said smiling at the glare she sent him.

"Don't call me that." She scolded with her eyes narrowed.

"Aww, but ya know dat's ya favorite name." He said, smile still in place.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rogue. "So how are you enjoying yourself? Have you had a chance to talk to Remy yet?"

"The reception is beautiful, an' yeah, we talked a little in the car." She said with a forced smile. Storm saw her fake happiness but didn't call her on it and Rogue thanked her for it. She waved bye to the two old friends before going to mingle with everyone else.

Rogue was now standing beside Remy as she hugged all her friends' good bye; because now she was off to her honeymoon. She was not excited about this in the least. She couldn't say the same for Remy as she had to keep removing his hands from her body. Really, what part of untouchable didn't he understand, she could easily put him in a coma for the rest of his life but that didn't stop him. In fact every time she reminded him it seemed to encourage him all the more. She was being civil now but if he kept it up he was going to realize just how volatile she really was.

Rogue slide into the car while Remy loaded their luggage in the trunk of the taxi. He slid into the seat next to her and slammed the door closed as the taxi pulled away from the Thieves' mansion. "So, where we goin' Swamp Rat?" She asked him while watching the scenery fly past.

"Swamp Rat?" He asked in an amused voice. "We already ta pet names Cherie?" And even though Rogue wasn't looking at him she could just feel that cocky smirk plastered all over that handsome face of his.

"Where are we goin'?" She asked again ignoring his flirtations.

"Ta Acapulco." He said happily.

Now normally this would be a great place to go on a honeymoon, but he married Rogue. She just sat there a moment staring at her gloved hands while he watched her for a reaction. "Ya takin' ya untouchable wife to a hot crowded beach?" She asked slowly. She knew he didn't mean to do it but it still railed her up.

She looked up just in time to see his face pale. "Do ya wanna go somewhere else Cherie?" He asked. "Anywhere ya wanna go."

She sighed and turned her attention back to the window. "No Acapulco is fine." She said. This life time just got so much longer.

When they reached the airport Rogue stepped out in to the crowded terminal and self consciously tugged on her gloves. Remy put his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. Rogue immediately pulled away from him. "Cut it out Cajun. Ah'm not gonna keep tellin' ya." She warned fixing an icy glare on him, that should cool him off.

"Come on Cherie, we married now." He tried to reason.

Rogue was really starting to hate him the more she was around him. At first he had seemed like an okay guy when they were together in the limo after the wedding. But now, he was acting like a complete slime ball, he couldn't keep his hands off her and all the innuendos! It was enough to make Rogue wanna squish his head like the insect he was.

They were currently standing in line getting ready to board the plane. And once again Remy had snaked his arm around Rogue's waist. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to help control her rising anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed and wrenched herself from his embrace.

He only smiled and pulled her back to him. "We on a honeymoon Cherie, act like it." He whispered in her ear causing shivers down her spine. "Let me show ya what bein' married is all about."

Rogues frowned deepened if that were at all possible. "Listen Cajun, this marriage is a sham and we both know it. There's no relationship here, if anythin' it's a business deal that saved ya neck. There aint ever gonna be anythin' between us, so please just leave me be." She explained to him. She didn't know she had to explain it to him but apparently he thought she married him because she was in love with him.

"Den how ya gonna provide me an heir?" He asked, it was clear he was joking but it still caught her off guard.

"An heir?" She asked turning her body fully to him. That hadn't been in the agreement.

His plastered on smirk disappeared slightly. "Ya didn' know?" He asked and when she shook her head his smile disappeared completely. "Merde, Cherie, ya have ta give de Guild mon heirs by de time ya turn thirty." He told her looking away.

"And if Ah don't?" She asked defensively.

He looked back to her, his eyes concealed by the dark sunglasses he wore. "Dunno never heard of a femme not producin' an heir. But it aint good." He informed her.

Rogue wasn't sure what exactly that meant but it didn't sound good. She suddenly wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into. "Is there anythin' else ah need ta know?" She snapped with her anger returning.

"No' now, Cherie." He told her as the line moved forward. He handed the steward their tickets and led her on to the plane to their first class seats. She chose the window seat while he tucked his carryon bag in the over head compartment. Rogue felt him take his place next to her as she situated her herself for the long flight.

"So Cherie ya wanna join de mile high club?" He whispered to her and placed his hand on her upper thigh.

"Ah am not now, nor will ah ever have sex with YA Cajun." She growled out.

The smile on Remy's face immediately turned into a scowl. He roughly grabbed her covered arm and pulled her closer to him unitl her ear was almost pressed against his lips. "Ya aint ever gonna sleep wit' anyone but Remy, dis may be an arranged marriage but ya are mon wife an' Ah'm ya husband ya best be gettin' used ta it." He ordered. And even behind his sunglasses Rogue could see his unique eyes burning.

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Let's get one thing straight Lebeau," She said with narrowed eyes. "Ya ever talk ta me or grab me like that again Ah'll drain ya dry." She threatened.

"Ah aint afraid o' ya Cherie. Ya t'ink ya de only one wit' a killer touch?" He chuckled darkly causing goose bumps to run up and down Rogues arm. "Ah used ta blow up everyt'ing Ah touched."

"Just leave me alone Gambit." She spat his mutant name out like poison.

"Cherie ya better believe dat ya givin' me an heir." He told her not backing down.

She jerked her heard sharply to face him. "An' how do ya suggest it survives?" Her voice full of venom. "Ah can't touch anyone. Don't ya get it? Ah suck the life outta everythin' Ah touch. There is no way a baby can survive me." She snarled, her anger rising. He had no right to this information.

Remy opened his mouth but paused. "Ya can get control Cherie." He said lightly, watching her reaction.

"No Ah cant, it's impossible, not even Charles Xavier can help me." She said and turned back to the window as the plane rumbled to life.

"Cherie," Remy started but was quickly cut off.

"Drop it Gambit." She snarled.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence as was the taxi ride to their hotel. Remy opened the door to their hotel room as Rogue stepped in and deposited her suitcase at the foot of the bed. The room was beautiful but was obviously a honeymoon suit.

"Ah'm gonna go out fo' some cigarettes, be back in ten minutes." He told her not missing the look of disgust on her face.

As soon as he closed the door Rogue hauled her suitcase on the bed and began looking for her pajamas. On the top of all her clothes she found a note.

_Dear Mrs. Lebeau,_

_Due to your lack of appropriate honeymooning clothing you dear friends have gone shopping in your honor to provide you with the right attire._

_Love Kitty & Jubilee_

Great, her friends had repacked her luggage for her. She began shuffling through her suitcase looking for something that wouldn't make Remy attack her and fall over dead. She noticed that they had at least left her Mississippi Mud Dogs football jersey alone but not the shorts that she usually wore with it. She sighed in defeat before removing her clothes and bra and replacing them with the jersey. She climbed into the big bed and threw all the rose petals in the floor. Rogue crawled under the covers and instantly fell asleep into the incredibly comfortable sheets.

A/N

To those of you who are confused; I am re-posting not re-writing this story. I am only going through it to fix mistakes in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy actually had no intentions of buying cigarettes, what he wanted was to surprise Rogue with some flowers to get on her good side. Aw hell, who was he kidding he just wanted in her pants. It didn't matter she couldn't control her mutation, there were many ways around that and Remy like to think himself creative in that respect. He had never got any complaints only compliments in that department.

So that's why he was now standing outside their hotel room with a bouquet of pink and orange tiger lilies. He took a deep breath and put on his most charming smile. He opened the door to find Rogue sound asleep in their bed. He walked over to the side of the bed to get a better look at her. She looked like an angel with her hair spread out over the pillow. All thoughts of sex were driven out of his head at the sight of her and replaced by an urge to crawl in next to her. He smiled to himself as he set the flowers down on her nightstand while he stripped down to his boxers.

Remy crawled in next to her but kept the bed sheet between them to avoid absorption. He pulled her body closer to his and draped his arm across her stomach; he felt her snuggle closer to him and smiled. She would be his by the end of the week, but for now his dreams would have to get him through his wedding night. Oh and what sweet, sinful dreams they would be, powered by the warm body beside him. Remy went to bed that night with a grin on his face.

Remy woke up a few hours later to his wife thrashing around and moaning. "Cherie?" He said trying to wake her up. "Rogue! Wake up Cherie!" He said shaking her. Her eyes shot open and in the dim light he saw her pale blue eyes before she jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Remy sat there for a moment in confusion; he had been sure her eyes were a bright green before. Concerned for Rogue, he got of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

She was on her knees bent over the toilet hurling the contents of her stomach into oblivion. "Rogue, Cherie? Ya okay?" He asked. She held up her hand to signal him to wait a moment. Remy nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. He walked to the sink with an empty glass and filled it with water for her before walking back over to her.

After another few minutes she finally ceased and was able to hold her head up. Remy was shocked that not only was her flushed face still breathtaking but her eyes were back to green. She took the glass and chugged it down. "Thanks." She said in a raspy voice.

Remy nodded and took the empty glass back from her. "Ya mind tellin' me what dat was about?" Remy asked.

"Just a bad dream." She reassured him. She stood up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth and Remy couldn't help but admire her beautiful form. He could just imagine laying between those long pale slender legs while she moaned in pleasure. "Remy?" she said snapping him out of his dirty fantasy.

"Oui Cherie." He said trying to subtly wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah asked ya why ya were so close ta me in the bed." She repeated herself looking a little ticked off at the idea.

"What Ah can' hold mon wife at night?" He asked with a grin.

"Only if ya have a death wish." She replied as she walked back out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

Remy followed her, grateful for the wonderful view. He saw her walk to her side of the bed and spot the flowers. "What are these?" She asked. She went to pick them up but hesitated.

"Dere flowers for ya Cherie. When Ah came back ya were asleep an' Ah jus' couldn' bear de thought o' wakin' ya up." He told her.

She still didn't look at him but picked the bouquet and lifted them closer to her face. She took in a deep breath of their scent before giving a small smile. "No one's ever bought me flowers before." She admitted to him taking another sniff.

To say Remy was stunned was an understatement; he honestly didn't see how this beautiful girl had gone her whole life without receiving flowers from an admirer. A thought suddenly hit him. "Cherie?" He started.

"Hmm?" She hummed still smiling down at the flowers.

"Ya ever had a boyfriend?" He asked.

Her beautifully innocent smile fell as she put the flowers back on her night stand. "Yeah once." She told him as she climbed in to bed.

"What happened?" He asked. She had said she would never sleep with him. Maybe that's because she was already in love with someone else and had only agreed to this marriage to save her father. After all Jean-Luc had put him in a very awkward position. Well if there was one thing Remy Lebeau did very well, it was rise to a challenge.

"He found someone he could touch." She said turning his back to him. Maybe she was over him, only scorned.

"Ya know no' everyt'in's about touch." He told her carefully. He didn't believe it but he liked to think if the right person came along then he could keep his self together.

Rogue snorted and rolled over to face him. "Yeah right, Ah give ya two weeks before ya start sleepin' around." She said.

"Can' Cherie." He told her with a frown. "Dat's like signin' mon own death warrant."

Rogue looked confused at this. "What do ya mean?" She asked him.

"In a Guild marriage it's punishable by death ta go outside ya marriage." He said.

"Sucks for you." She said after a moment.

"What do ya mean fo' me, ya in dis boat too." He told her.

"Ah accepted a long time ago that Ah'd never touch anyone without the intent ta hurt them. This aint nothin' new for me." She said with a cocky smile.

He frowned at her. "So what would ya do if dere was a mutant out dere dat could turn off ya powers?"

"What do ya mean what would Ah do?" She asked confused at the question.

"Say dere was a mutant an' one day he just went up ta ya and planted a kiss on ya, what would ya do?" He asked again.

She paused for a moment in thought. "Probably break his nose," She answered truthfully. "Ah'm not so weak that'd Ah'd run off with the first man who could touch me." She said after another moment of thought.

Remy smiled at that, he could admit to himself that the girl was starting to grow on him. Of course that was kind of the point of arranged marriages. He had expected her to be short blue and hairy with an attitude problem who would fall in love with at first sight. What he got was a tall slender goddess who couldn't touch and couldn't stand him… with an attitude problem. Well at least he got one right.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous le faites le chéri, mais vous volez le coeur du prince de voleurs." He told her smiling softly at her.

"Cajun, " She sighed sleepily. "Ya know Ah aint got a clue ta what ya just said." Her face set in a scowl; probably thinking he had insulted her.

"Don' worry about it Cherie, jus' go ta sleep." He said reassuringly.

She gave him an odd look before closing her eyes to go back to sleep and before Remy knew it she was sleeping soundly again. He didn't know why it made him feel better that she wouldn't immediately jump into bed with someone who could give her touch whereas he couldn't, but it did make him feel better.

**A/N **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue woke up the next morning to the birds singing and the sun in her eyes. But what really brought her awake was the warm and heavy arm draped across her. She looked over to see its owner fast asleep. She sighed and turned to look at her nightstand where the flowers from last night lay. She felt a goofy smile spread across her lips as she thought about them. No one had ever gotten her flowers, she had always secretly hoped Bobby would and had even dropped hints for him to but he never had.

Remy however had gotten them for her on their first night together without even asking, and he had gotten her favorite flowers, tiger lilies. She resisted the urge to smell them again as she sat up in bed. She was going to be quiet so she could go shower without having to worry about him trying to jump in with her. But the moment she made the slightest movement he jumped into alertness and looked around wild-eyed. She raised an eyebrow and bit back a comment as she got out of bed.

"What are ya doin' up so early Cherie?" He asked flopping back down on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

Rogue didn't think it was that early so she looked at the bedside clock by him, _10: 48 AM._ "It's almost eleven, that's not very early." She said looking for something to wear. He groaned in response and Rogue turned to see him cover his head with a pillow. She continued to search for something that wouldn't be too hot in the Mexican sun. She pulled out a pair of jeans and was looking for the right top when she came across a forest green bikini top. She had never seen the scrap of material as she pulled it out of her suitcase for closer inspection.

There was a wolf whistle behind her. "Ya gonna model it fo' me." He asked wolfishly, sitting up with a cocky grin on.

"It aint mine Cajun. My friends repacked my bags." She said throwing the offending garment back into her suitcase.

"Remind me ta t'ank dem later." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah Ah'll be sure ta do that." She said sarcastically finally finding a thin dark purple shirt with long sleeves and a scoop neck. She bundled them up and headed for the bathroom shutting the door behind her. As an afterthought she opened the door back up to see him not on the bed but right in front of the door with the hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look on his face. "Don't come in here Swamp Rat."

"Aww, but Ah'm feeling really dirty." He said in a low husky voice with his eyes burning.

"If this door opens Ah'm gonna destroy you're pretty little face." She threatened ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Ya t'ink Ah got a pretty face?" He asked undeterred.

"Ugh!" She groaned and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Rogue was still grumbling to herself when she stepped out of the shower, relived to find the door still locked. She finished towelling off before putting her clothes on and drying her hair. She finished putting her makeup on before walking back into the suite where Gambit stood at the door. Rogue walked farther in, curious of the conversation between him and the bell boy.

"T'anks mon ami." He said to the Mexican teenager who nodded and left.

"So what was that?" She asked bent over her suitcase looking for a pair of shoes. She didn't hear him come up behind her but she felt his arms snake around her waist and pulled into him. Every muscle in her body froze. "Remy let go of me." She said quietly trying to contain her anger.

"Non." He said playfully in her ear.

"Ah'm not gonna ask again Cajun." She growled out.

"An' if Remy don'?" He asked not taking the hint.

In one fluid motion Rogue had spun around in his arms, detaching them from her waist and flung him into the wall. There were two thuds, one from him hitting the wall, the second from him hitting the floor. "Ah t'ink dats technically spousal abuse." Remy commented dryly from the floor.

"Ah told ya Ah wasn' gonna tell ya again Cajun." She told him with a smirk of her own.

Remy got back up, his jeans slipping lower on his hips. Rogue turned around to avoid the humiliation of him catching her staring with her jaw hanging open. "Ah still don' know how ya knew dat Ah like it rough though." He said.

"Do ya ever stop?" She asked exasperated.

Remy looked like he was thinking. "Non." He said with a smile. Rogue groaned and returned to her search for shoes. "Ya better eat fo' ya breakfast gets cold."

Rogue turned around to see the small table in their room full of breakfast food. She could now smell the mouth watering aroma coming from the table. She abandoned her search for shoes and glided over to the table. There were two plates full of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and fresh fruit. "Ya hungry?" He asked amused as he took a seat across from her.

"Ah get my appetite from Logan." She said between mouthfuls.

"Why ya call him Logan an' not pere?" He asked before taking a bit of eggs.

"Oh Ah dunno, sometimes Ah call him daddy." She answered truthfully. "Ah guess Ah called him Logan before Ah found out he was my father."

"So ya didn' grow up wit' him? Ya grew up wit' Mystique?" He asked again.

"No Ah grew up with mama's friend Irene, she could see in the future an' new what my power was gonna be." She said absently.

"So den how'd ya meet ya pere?" He asked.

"On the battlefield actually, after Ah permanently absorbed Mrs. Marvel. He didn't much like me until he found out that mama had me brainwashed and she had literally forced my hand inta absrobin' Mrs. Marvel. Then while Ah was still unconscious the Professor was doin' tests on me and found out Logan was my daddy." She said absently too busy with the fabulous food in front of her.

"An' how old were ya?" He asked, very interested in her soap opera life.

"Sixteen." She said and then after a moment added, "Ya know ya're easier ta get along with when ya aint got ya hands all over me and trying ta get me in bed." She said thoughtfully.

Gambit smiled and opened his mouth but Rogue held her hand up. "No, don't ruin it Cajun." She said before returning to her food. Remy shut his mouth but was still smiling to himself as he finished his food too.

After breakfast Remy went to take his shower while Rogue walked out on to the balcony. The view from their room was beautiful, Rogue could feel the ocean spray on her face and longed to be on the beach like the rest of the girls she saw running around below her. She watched the men and women frolic on the beach below her, they looked so happy and carefree and Rogue wished she could be like them.

"Whatcha doin' Cherie?" She heard Gambit ask from the doorway.

She turned around to see Remy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest. And Rogue couldn't help but stare, he had broad shoulders with olive tanned skin, Rogue guessed he spent a lot of time in the sun. As well as the gym, she noticed his entire body was muscle, she didn't think there was an ounce of fat on his tight, lith body. He was wearing the jeans that hung low on his hips again and it was making her mouth water.

"See somet'in' ya like?" He asked causing Rogue to draw her attention back up to his face.

"No, Ah've seen better." She said turning back around as she heard Remy snort. "So what are we doin' today?" She asked him watching a girl spike a volleyball over the net.

"Dunno, ya wanna go lookin' around town?" He asked leaning on the rail next to her.

"Ah guess." She said as she watched a blonde man tackle a blonde woman into the sand.

"Ya know, ya only get a honeymoon once Cherie, ya should enjoy it." He told her following her line of sight.

"What makes ya think Ah won't get married again? Say one day ya work my last nerve an' Ah leave ya in Antarctica." She said watching a man throw a Frisbee to his dog.

"Why ya wanna do a t'ing like dat Cherie?" He asked and Rogue could hear the smirk in his voice. "Ya know ya already love dis Cajun." He was so damn cocky sometimes that it made her want to follow through and strand him on the deserted continent.

"Yep Ah do." She said causing him to turn his head to her, while her eyes never left the beach. "Like herpes."

Remy let out a bark of laughter before taking her hand in his and leading her into the suite. She snatched her hand back like he had burned it. "Stop touchin' me Swamp Rat!" She yelled.

"Chere!" He exclaimed exasperated. "Ya aint gonna hurt me! Ya covered head ta toe an' unless Ah kiss ya, there aint nothin' gonna happen." He said taking hold of her hand again.

And once again she yanked her hand away from him. "Ah'm serious Cajun. It's just safer this way. Ah don't want ya runnin' through my head." She said grabbing her purse and stalking to the door.

"How's dat any different from now?" He asked following her out of the hotel room. Rogue rolled her eyes and choose not to say anything for fear that he would turn it into something perverted.

**A/B**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter please leave me reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

They walked down the somewhat crowded street with Remy's arm around Rogue yet again. She sent him a quick glare before shrugging his arm back off. "Why do ya keep doin' that?" She asked him irritated.

"Ta make all dese other homme's back off." He told her.

Rogue scrunched her nose and turned her head to him. "What are ya goin' on about Swamp Rat?" She asked him.

He turned his head to look down at her. "Ya really don' see it, do ya?" He asked, her confused expression still written across her face. "Chere, look at dat man over dere across de street." Rogue turned her attention to a man looking directly at her. "Now give 'em a nice big smile." He said.

Rogue did as she was commanded and the man dropped his jaw slightly and ran into a fruit cart causing six more people to topple over and add to the pandemonium. She felt the blush rise in her face as Remy began to laugh out loud. Rogue grabbed Remy's arm and dragged him down the street away from the gawkers.

Remy was still laughing when she pulled him around a corner. "Ah told ya Chere." He said.

"It's not funny Cajun, that was so embarassin'!" She exclaimed, her face burning red.

"See dis is why Ah had ta mark my territory." He said regaining composure.

Rogue froze as she straightened her spine. "Ya doin' what?" She asked him cautiously, studying his facial features.

"Well at least Ah aint takin' a leak on ya leg." He said, with a smirk.

"Not funny Cajun, Ah am not yours so stop actin' like it." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Remy just smiled and grabbed her left wrist, holding it up between them. He yanked the glove off and turned her palm toward his face. "Ya see dis nice shiny ring ya wearin'?" He said pointing to the ring with his free hand. "Dis means ya mine." He informed her.

Rogue scowled and snatched her wrist and glove back from her smiling husband. She turned her back on him as she put her glove back on. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. "Aww, Cherie don' be like dat." He said, his breath warm on the shell of her ear.

"Stop markin' ya territory Swamp Rat." She growled at him.

"Mmmm." He said sniffing her hair. "Ya smell like vanilla an' cinnamon."

"Now ya just bein' creepy." Rogue said pulling away from him. Though secretly she loved every minute of it. No one had ever tried to really get close to her, not even Bobby. He had just wanted her to be the beauty on his arm while he snuck behind her back with every other girl he came across.

Rogue had thought she had loved him; he was one of the few people who treated her like a real person beside Logan and the Professor when she first came to the Institute. He had that all American boy-scout look, blonde hair, blue eyes and a strong chin. Remy on the other hand just screamed sexy bad boy. From his five o'clock shadow to his hard sensual body.

Remy gave a bark of laughter. "How 'bout some dinner an' dancin' tonight Chere?" He asked throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Rogue once again shrugged it off. "Ah guess."

"Bien, we get ya a dress den." He said steering her into a shop on her right.

"What? Why?" She asked as Remy began looking through the dresses on the racks.

"'Cause Cherie, ya got beautiful legs." He said while piling dresses in his arms.

"What? No Cajun, pants are fine they cover more." She explained.

"Exactly." He said handing her a three dresses and shoving her into a nearby changing room.

Rogue rolled her eyes before checking out the dresses. They were all low cut with short flowing skirts but ranged in different colors and styles. Rogue tried on a dark red tube top first and checked it out in the mirror. It was a little longer than the others and came to her mid calf, if she had been a normal girl she would have bought it and worn it out. But she wasn't normal, far from it actually, she was a mutant with deadly skin and she could never wear a dress like this or any of the others Remy had picked out.

"Chere, open up Ah wanna see." He said from the other side of the door.

"Ah don't think so Swamp Rat." She said as she started to remove the dress.

"Please?" He whined.

"No." She said as she pulled on her pants and began buttoning them. She was about to reach for her shirt and bra when she heard a soft click. She turned just in time to see the door open; out of instinct she placed both bare hands over her bare breasts before the door fully opened to reveal Gambit. "Remy!" She gasped. "Close the door ya hard headed Cajun!" She demanded.

Rogue had the distinct feeling he hadn't heard a word she had said. His eyes were glowing bright as he stared at first her chest and then her face. He stepped in the dressing room, closing the door behind him with a grin on his face. "What are ya doin'?" She asked backing into the wall behind her.

"Ya said ta shut the door, belle." He said.

"Yeah with you on the other side!" She said raising her voice.

"Shhh, don' worry we bound ta see each other naked at some point." He said with a smirk.

"Not today!" Rogue was growing more frustrated by the second. "Not ever!" she said.

She was in quiet the predicament; she couldn't push him out of the tiny room without showing him at least one of her exposed breasts. So she did the only thing she could, with a high kick she kicked him out of the changing room and slammed the door shut.

After a moment she came back out to a smirking Cajun, her scowl deepened. "Ya bein' too forward Gambit. Ah've had enough. Ah aint gonna fall in love with ya, Ah certainly am not gonna sleep with ya and the only time Ah'll pretend ta have a relationship with ya is when Ah have ta. So from now on just leave me the hell alone." She said before storming out of the store leaving Remy behind her.

She made it to the hotel room within thirty minutes and still managed to maintain her fury. She had been nice, she had tried to let it go, he was just trying to make the most out of the situation. But no more, she was tired of just letting it go when he persisted on being all over her. She slammed the door behind her and went over to the small sofa in the room in front of the TV. She plopped down and turned it on before flipping through the channels.

She was on her third time going through the same channels when she heard the door open. She didn't turn around but she could smell the tobacco and spices and knew it was him. "Do ya wanna go home?" He asked from behind her.

"New York?" She asked him a little too hopefully.

"Non. N'orleans." He said firmly.

Rogue held back a sigh but couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "That's not my home." She said her voice hard. She kept her eyes on the TV in front of her; if she saw his face she might lose her temper and do something regrettable.

"The day ya said 'Ah do', it became ya home." He countered. Rogue could hear the anger growing in his voice.

"No, home is where ya family is." She said closing her eyes and counting to ten.

"Ah am ya family now." He said with a raised voice.

Rogue jumped up from her position on the couch and whirled around to face him. "You are not my family!" She yelled at him. "The only family Ah have is Logan, you will never be my family. You'll only ever be the guy who's father blackmailed my father inta this excuse fo' a marriage!"

Remy scowled. "Oh yeah, ya got a great family dere Cherie. A mere who's a terrorist an' a pere who can' even remember his own past. No' ta mention ya!" He yelled back.

"What's wrong with me?" She seethed, eyes narrowed.

"Ya bitter!" He spat. "Ya t'ink ya did me a favor?" He snorted. "Ah'd rather be married ta Belladonna for de five minutes before she killed me den be chained ta ya fo' de rest o' mon life!"

"Then go marry her!" Rogue screamed. She tore off her left glove and yanked off the diamond around her finger and through it at him. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room and onto the balcony where she lifted off the ground and took to the air.

She looked down only once to see Remy in the doorway watching her fly away. She didn't know where she would go, maybe further down the beach, but one thing was for certain. She wasn't going back to that room with him tonight. She needed time away from him or else she would end up killing him.

A/N

Just a note. I will only answer a question in an Authors Note if multiple people ask it. If you want an answer to your question then please sign in and either review or PM me please.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy sighed in defeat as he watched Rogue fly off down the beach. He didn't think she'd leave him but then again she had been very angry. She was of course right that he had been too forward. He was just trying to make the best of a bad situation and he had never met a woman to refuse his charm. The only time he had gotten a smile out of her was when she saw the flowers. He of course couldn't get her flowers again because she would see right through it. Remy would have to be crafty to get back on her good side. Well her better side anyway.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the lit up screen._ Belladonna_. There was no way he was going to answer that call. By now she had found out about the wedding and was pitching a royal fit. He wouldn't put it past her to take out a hit on him. The phone buzzed again, this time it was a text message.

_What kind of whore did you marry?_

He turned the phone off and snapped it shut. He would need to get his number changed again but until then he would have to keep his phone off. This was just great; he was in the dog house with his wife who hated him. Maybe he should have married Belladonna; at least the honeymoon would be full of sex. He took a seat on one of the chairs on the balcony. He could just imagine Belladonna beating down Jean-Luc's door demanding an annulment.

But he needed to fix the immediate problem of Rogue; he needed to get on her good side and fast. She wanted to treat their marriage like a business arrangement then he could do that for now, he would make her fall in love with him later. But they had to convince the Assassins that they were in love and that this was a real marriage, their lives depended on it. He would talk about it with her in the morning, right now he needed sleep.

Remy walked back inside and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed. He lay there for a few minutes before deciding he couldn't leave Rogue out all night. Sure she could take care of herself but on the slim chance something did happen he would never be able to live with himself. He crawled back out of bed and redressed.

He figured he would start with the beach before looking for Rogue in town. He began walking south on the beach in the direction he saw her fly off in. His plan was to apologize and reason with her and if that didn't work then he was screwed. He walked for about an hour before he saw her figure in the distance. It was another few minutes before he was close enough to sit next to her. Not once did she look at him.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence just watching the waves roll up the shore. "'M sorry." Remy finally said after a few moments. "Ya right, dis is business an' ah over stepped mon bounds." He waited for Rogue to speak, but it never came. "Do ya t'ink we can get passed dis?" He asked hopefully.

She finally looked over to him. "Ah guess." She said before turning her attention back to the ocean. "So what's our story, how'd we meet? We are gonna need somethin' ta convince the Assassins." She said after another moment of silence.

"Hmm, Ah guess we could say dat we met at a bar?" He asked her.

Rogue snorted. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale." She said sarcastically. "So tell me about this Belladonna, is she really that bad?"

Remy was silent for a moment in thought. "Is Mystique really as bad as dey say?" He asked her in return.

"Worse." She said quietly.

Remy turned his head to study her face in the moonlight. He didn't need his empathy to see the hurt and pain written across her face. She had been hurt one too many times. Remy had the sudden urge to protect her from anyone who would hurt her in the future. If he could get her to stop pushing him away and let him get close then maybe he could see what she was really like.

He reached out to take her hand in his when she jerked her hand away. It suddenly dawned on him that she didn't trust him not to hurt her too. "Ah aint gonna hurt ya Anna Marie." He said.

Her head shot up at that. "Don't ever call me that again." She growled. "That person doesn't exist." She said standing up and turning away from him.

Remy jumped to his feet determined not let her run again. "Cherie Ah'm sorry." He said. "Ah really do wanna make dis work." He told her honestly.

She turned back halfway to him. "Me too." She said keeping her focus on the sand. "Now let's get outta here before this becomes too much of a 'moment'." She said as she began walking in the direction of the hotel.

She really was the daughter of Wolverine, Remy thought. He quickened his pace to catch up with Rogue. He knew Rogue was still angry with him and he didn't blame her. He mentally cringed as he thought of his behavior over the last few days.

The last days of their 'honeymoon' were spent in preparation for the inevitable confrontation with the Assassins, mainly Belladonna. And true to their word, they focused on getting their story straight, Remy went so far as to bite his tongue every time an inappropriate comment came to mind. They two spent the entire flight in review of their history together.

Remy stood next to Rogue outside of the airport while they waited for a taxi to pull up. After another moment one stopped in front them. Rogue opened the back passenger's door and slid in while Remy loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car. It was only a few more moments before he slid into the back seat next to Rogue.

"Ta de Lebeau Manor." Remy told the driver who nodded and pulled into traffic. Remy had informed Rogue that the Lebeau's were a very highly regarded family in the city of New Orleans. He had also told her that she shouldn't worry about if people she had never met knew her by sight.

It only took twenty minutes to reach the estate and Rogue was growing more nervous by the second. Remy watched as she wrung her hands and chewed on her lower lip. Finally right before they reached the front door grabbed her small hand in one of his. "Don' worry Cherie." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

She didn't return the smile, only nodded as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the house. Remy got out first while Rogue took her time getting out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car and leaned in low to her. Remy could tell it took all she had not to flinch.

"Remember, dey are probably already here so it starts now." He whispered.

And just as they had talked about whenever one would whisper to the other, that person would smile or giggle. After all they were newlyweds in love. Remy turned to see his brother with a grim expression. That was all he needed to confirm that the Assassins were there and waiting for them. He turned his attention back to Rogue who was looking at him. She gave him a grin that could only be described as mischievous. Remy quirked an eyebrow but didn't question her. He then looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he led her up the steps and into the mansion.

It was now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue walked into the living room with Remy's arm still tightly wrapped around her waist. In there was of course Henri and Jean-Luc but also an older blonde man around the same age as her new father in law. On either side of him was what looked to be his children who looked to be a little bit older than her. The blonde woman, who just had to be Belladonna, was scowling at her while her brother, who must be Julian, also had his eyes on her but Rogue suspected it was for a different reason.

"Welcome back Remy how was Acapulco?" Jean-Luc asked casually.

A slow grin spread across his features, "Dunno, didn't get ta see much outside o' de hotel room." He said with a wink thrown at Rogue.

This was one of the times Rogue was supposed to force a blush. But as she had learned in the one week of knowing him, he never had a hard time making her blush. "It was lovely." Rogue said in a false aversion.

"So what use is dis whore ta de Guild?" Belladonna asked with a sneer.

Rogue refrained from giving her the satisfaction to see her frown; instead she let a tiny grin grace her lips. "Aint none o' yo' business." Remy said defensively.

The blondes scowl deepened. "Now Bella, Ah'm sure de Thieves got a good explanation fo' sneakin' 'round." Marius, the head of the Assassins, said.

"What ya talkin' 'bout, sneakin' 'round?" Jean-Luc asked. Rogue could hear the anger under his diplomatic tone.

"Ya know perfectly well dat we were gonna purpose a treaty ta unit de Guilds. Ya went behind our backs an' married Gambit off." He accused.

"Ah love 'er." Remy said casting a quick glance to her accompanied by a grin.

"Dey married now, aint nothin' can be done 'bout it now." Henri said.

"An annulment can fix dat." Belladonna said while still glaring at Rogue.

"Aint gonna happen." Remy said firmly.

"Den maybe de fille have an accident, non?" She said with a cynical smirk.

Rogue felt Remy's grip tighten around her waist. "Ah aint that easy ta kill sugar." Rogue said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ya lookin' at de only daughter ta Wolverine an' Mystique." Jean-Luc said.

Rogue hated it when people introduced her like that but it always produced the desired effect. Julian and Marius showed mild surprise but hid it quickly. Belladonna's scowl only deepened if that were at all possible. "Ah heard ya mere tried ta sacrifice ya on Liberty Island." She said like the snotty little brat she was.

"Like Ah said, Ah'm hard ta kill." Rogue said, her grin never faltering. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jean-Luc and Henri try to hide a smile.

"Maybe dey didn't tell ya but we Assassins Cherie. We are de elite." Belladonna said. "Besides look at ya an' look at moi. Who do ya t'ink Remy's gonna choose?"

Rogue had discreetly pulled off both her gloves while they were talk. She held up her left hand so that her palm was facing her while her wedding ring faced the assassin. "Obviously me." Rogue said earning a smile from Remy.

"We married an' dat aint gonna change, find a new way ta bring about peace." Remy said.

Belladonna narrowed her eyes at the couple. "Ah t'ink its time ya leave." Jean-Luc said. Rogue had to agree the last thing they needed right now was for the living room to become like a battle field.

Belladonna strode up to Rogue and Remy, Rogue was prepared for her to spit out obscenities. What she didn't expect was for her to grab Remy's face and plant a kiss on him. Rogue's face remained impassive but on the inside she was shaking with unbridled fury. She had told herself and Remy many times over and over again that this was just business but it didn't change the fact that the swamp witch had just kissed HER husband to spite her.

Remy pushed her away with disgust. Belladonna turned her attention to Rogue with a smile, "It was nice ta meet ya." She said in the same sickly sweet voice that Rogue had used just minutes before. The blonde Assassin reached out her hand in a false show of friendship. And Rogue being the spit fire she was took it with a smile of her own plastered on her face. There was the sickening sound of the bones in Belladonna's hand crunch as Rogue squeezed.

The blonde screamed as she wrenched her crushed hand from Rogues with tears in her eyes. "Oops." Rogue said not looking the least bit sorry.

The Assassin's jaw dropped, there was no denying she had asked for it but Rogue could tell that beneath the expression of pain was surprise. Marius and Julian rushed over to Belladonna as she cradled her broken hand. "Ya bitch!" Julian yelled at her.

"Dis aint over!" Belladonna screeched as she was escorted out of the room by her father and brother.

Rogue found herself smiling despite the situation. As soon as they heard the front doors shut all three men burst into hearty laughter. "Logan did say ya weren't someone ya wanted ta piss off." Jean-Luc managed to say between laughs.

"Ah still can' believe dat ya broke 'er hand!" Henri exclaimed. "Ah don' t'ink anyone ever put Belladonna in her place like dat."

"Cherie, ya jus' became my hero." Remy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rogue shrugged it off as she continued to grin. Rogue had only met one person who had ever been that bitchy, Emma Frost, the White Queen. It would be a terrible lie to say she didn't enjoy putting the spoiled brat in her place.

It was a few more minutes before the laughter finally died down. Jean-Luc stood up, "Ya know we are gonna have ta watch fo' contracts on ya now." He said, and even though the topic was very serious, Jean-Luc still couldn't rid his face of the smile upon it.

"Ah'll be fine." She said before turning her attention back to Remy. "Ah don't know about ya but Ah'm starvin'." She said before turning on her heel in search of the kitchen. She left the men to discuss the next course of action to keep Remy out of the clutches of the Assassins.

What Rogue really wanted to do was to call Logan, though the two weren't very emotional they were still family. She walked into an empty room and straight to the window that faced the back yard. She looked behind her before quietly opening it and flying out and up the roof above. She found a nice secluded spot next to one of the chimneys. She landed softly and sat down with her back against the brick chimney before pulling out her phone.

Her phone had no contacts, one of the many tricks she had picked up over the years she had spent with Mystique. She dialed the number she knew so well and waited for an answer while she listened to her phone ring. It was only a moment before someone picked up the phone.

"Welcome to the house of stake, what's your beef?" Came the voice on the other end.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the man on the other end of the line. "Hey Wade, is daddy around?" She asked her favorite mercenary.

"Yeah I think he's sharpening his claws around her somewhere." He said distractedly. "So, did you get de-flowered?" He asked in the same tone of voice Rogue had come to expect from Jubilee.

"Oh yeah, that's why the funeral is tomorrow." She said sarcastically. "Get daddy for me, I wanted to let him know I was back." She said.

There was some rustling sound on the other end of the line before Wade returned. "He left and didn't say goodbye that bastard!" The insane mercenary vented.

"Ok, well tell him ta give me a call next time ya see him." Rogue said as she slipped off a glove and began examining her finger nails.

"Aww but don't you want to tell me about your first time? Come on lets dish!" Rogue just rolled her eyes again at his antics.

"It was amazing and now I'm pregnant with triplets." She said sarcastically.

"You better name one of them Wade!" He shouted over the phone.

"Cherie?" She heard Remy say behind her.

She held up a finger to him before returning her attention to her phone. "Hey Ah gotta go, Ah'll talk ta ya later."

"What? No! I-" He said but was cut off when Rogue shut her phone.

"What can ah do for ya Cajun?" She asked while standing up and brushing debris off her pants.

Remy was a few feet away from her. "Ya pregnant?" He asked his eyes glowing.

"What?" She asked momentarily confused. "Oh, no, Ah was just talkin' ta Wade."

Remy looked ashamed for a moment before the emotion disappeared completely from his face. "Ah couldn't find ya in de kitchen an' got worried." He said, with a little embarrassment apparent in his voice.

Rogue was a little shocked by this, they had been stuck together for the past week and she thought that he would want a little space now that they were back. "Oh well, Ah jus' wanted ta let Logan know we were back." She said. Remy was silent but looked confused still. "Ah was hopin' ta catch him at Wade's apartment but Ah jus' missed him an' then Wade asked me, umm," She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "How the, umm, sex was." She finished hurriedly.

She looked back up to see him smiling, "An' ya told 'im ya were pregnant wit' triplets?" Rogue gave him a half hearted glare as he gave a bark of laughter. "Remy good mais no' dat good, Cherie." He said.

Rogue rolled her eyes again and realized it was starting to give her a headache. "You are the cockiest sonovabitch Ah ever came across." She said with a small smile and a shake of her head.

Remy smiled and walked closer to her, "Want me ta show ya jus' how cocky dis Cajun is." He said when he was close enough to put his hands on her hips and pull her closer to his body.

"Ugh!" Rogue exclaimed as she pushed him away. "Jus' when Ah start ta like ya, ya go an' do somethin' like that." And with that Rogue lifted in the air and floated off the roof leaving her husband who she wanted nothing to do with behind.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Remy and Rogue had arrived back from their honeymoon. A week since Belladonna had declared war on Rogue, and a week since Rogue had broke every bone in the Assassin's hand. And that's what puzzled Remy the most; he had felt her rage the second that Bella had kissed him. The entire previous week Rogue had been adamant that this was only business and that nothing was to ever come of the arrangement.

He put all those thoughts aside as he looked down at the paper in his hands. It was a contract for Rogues head. And Remy was anything but happy about it. Sure it meant that they had gotten under the Assassins skin but if Rogue's life was on the line then it wasn't really worth it. What concerned him most was that the contract was put out by Belladonna and not by Marius.

Belladonna was a hot headed spoiled brat who killed anyone in her way and right now that was Rogue. It was quiet apparent that she had blatantly gone behind her father's back to do this. Jean-Luc was currently having a shouting match over the phone with Marius while Henri was researching takers on the contract. Remy frowned as he realized they were going to have to make Rogue lay low.

He had only known Rogue for two weeks but even then he knew she wouldn't hide under the bed like he wanted her to do. No she would march down there and break Bella's neck. And while the idea rather appealed to Remy it would also start an all out war between the Guilds.

Remy looked up from the paper when he heard Jean-Luc slam the phone down. "Well?" He asked.

"He claims 'is Princess had not'ing' ta do wit' it." He growled out.

Remy snorted. "Right." He drawled out.

It was then that they all heard the doorbell ring. All movement stopped as they listened. They hadn't yet informed everyone else that they were on high alert. Remy strained his ears as he heard the door open and sprang from his chair at the sound of a gunshot. He wrenched the door open and he was sure that he had ripped it off its hinges. He tore down the hall to see Deadpool standing on the front porch with a very pissed off Rogue who had bullet holes in her shirt.

Remy stopped short when he heard the verbal lashing she was giving him.

"What the hell Wade!" She screamed as she ripped the gun from his hand.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that! I thought you would appreciate it if I was the one who took the hit!" He said trying to get his gun back but Rogue was holding her hand out preventing him from coming any closer.

Remy saw Henri, Jean-Luc and a few other thieves come to stand next to him to watch the scene play out.

"Well Ah don't!" She screamed at him and with that said, she aimed the gun and started firing at him as he began to run all over the porch. Remy had to admit that she had pretty good aim with a moving target that could teleport.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"What don't ya appreciate it?" She asked, mocking him.

"Uncle! I swear I'll never try to shoot you again!" He promised her.

"This was my favorite shirt Wade!" She exclaimed as she ran out of bullets. She looked at the gun for a second before she threw it him with as much force as she could muster. Now if she had been a normal girl the gun would have knocked the breath out of Deadpool. But Rogue was anything but normal and when the gun hit the mercenary it sent him flying about a hundred feet before he hit a tree.

That was when Rogue rounded on the men behind her. The look she gave them all was enough to make him want to run as far and as fast as he could. "Who put a hit out on me?" She said in an eerily calm voice.

"Belladonna." Remy said, he hadn't wanted to tell her but he felt he might burst in to flames under her gaze if he had lied. "We jus' found out Cherie, no' even thirty minutes ago." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"An' were ya plannin' on tellin' me?" She asked crossing her arms over chest.

Remy turned to his father and brother for help. Jean-Luc's face split into a smile, "She yo' wife." He said with a broad smile.

"De truth is, Ah hadn' decided yet." He answered truthfully. She narrowed her eyes at them trying to determine if he was being honest. She turned her head to look back at Wade who was whistling a jaunty tune. He caught her gaze and gave her a crazy smile.

"Wanna take a field trip over to the assassin's place?" He asked her in a sing song voice.

"Sounds good ta me." She said as she started to walk over to him.

Remy held his hand out to stop her and almost backed up when she snapped her head to face him. "Now, Cherie, Ah know ya angry, mais we gotta be diplomatic wit' dis." He said, very proud that his voice didn't waver under her gaze. "We need ta have de Assassins, dats why we didn' have ya pere jus' take dem all out." He explained, ignoring the shiver from her icey cold glare.

"Ya gotta week ta get this bounty off my head an' then Ah'm gonna handle it." She warned him and then spun on her heel and headed into the house.

All the men watched her go, silent in thought. But as always silence never lasts around Wade. "She must like you." He said.

Remy turned to the insane killer. "Wha' makes ya t'ink dat?" He asked. Rogue had been nothing but quick tempered and aggressive since the moment he met her.

"She is so much like Logan it's scary. She has his hard head and Mystiques sense of revenge. Trust me when I say she hardly lets anything go." Wade said.

"So wha' are ya gonna tell de Assassin's?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I'm gonna tell them she shot me before I go out for Chimichanga's." He said as he studied the gun in his hands. "Anyone want to go with me?"

Remy decided to take this time to slip out unnoticed to find Rogue. Maybe there was hope for him yet seeing as how she hadn't ripped his head off. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to their shared bedroom. She had wanted her own room when they got back but he had reminded her that the Assassins could have spies in their ranks. She had grudgingly accepted the fact and had shared his bed every since. And right now she was lying on her stomach on their bed with her head at the foot of the bed. Her head was facing away from him to the window; he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He didn't think so because she had only arrived in their room a few minutes before he had but it was always hard to tell what was going on with Rogue.

"Rogue?" He said softly incase she was a sleep.

She turned her head to face him; she didn't exactly look like herself. The Rogue he knew was tense and paranoid. This Rogue looked tired and unguarded. "Are ya okay?" He asked. He had originally planned on talking to her about the hit out on her, but seeing her like this had him worried.

"Yeah Ah'm fine, it aint nothin' new that someone wants ta kill me." She said with a sigh. Remy noticed that her hair was spread out on the bed around her head and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

"Don' worry Cherie, Remy won' let nothin' happen ta ya." He said as he came to sit on the bed beside her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less as she rolled over onto her back. Remy noticed four bullet holes in her shirt closely grouped just over her heart. Her shirt was ruined but her skin was still the perfect porcelain it had been. "Did dat hurt?" He asked resisting the urge to finger them.

"Nah, not really." She said absently. "It's more like getting hit with a spit ball. Ah can feel it but it doesn't hurt."

"Ya know Cherie," He said as he lay down next to her on his back with one arm behind his head. "Ah thought Ah lost ya for a second dere when Ah heard dat gun shot." He admitted to her.

"Really?" She asked him.

Remy put on his million dollar smile, "Really."

"Ya know your kinda sweet when ya not drivin' me nuts." Rogue told him with a smile of her own.

Remy didn't say anything; he just laid in comfortable silence with her. After about twenty minutes he looked over to see her with her eyes closed and breathing softly. Remy wanted nothing more than to pull her closer to him and go to sleep beside her. But there were a few things wrong with that, the first being that due to his mutation he hardly ever had to sleep. The second was that not only would she drain the life from him if he accidentally touched her skin but that she would be really pissed if she woke up in his arms.

Remy didn't know what it was about this girl that drove him nuts. Maybe it was because she didn't she fall at his feet when he tried to charm her. Or maybe it was the allure of the danger she exuded. He had to admit she was a very dangerous girl and that alone turned him on.

He watched as she moved slightly in her sleep causing a strand of her hair to fall across her face. Without thinking he reached over with his bare hand to remove the offending strand of hair and paused when his finger brushed against her cheek. He froze in place with his skin still touching her skin. She had told them when she absorbed someone it was incredibly painful, but Remy felt nothing, in fact it was pleasant.

A thought suddenly dawned on him, she lied. She could control her power; she lied to him to make him stay away from her. Remy felt the anger boiling inside of him, here he was falling for her and she hated him enough to lie to him. He couldn't believe he had even been worried about her when she obviously didn't feel the same. Well no more, he was done looking like a fool. Now the only problem was he couldn't remove his fingers from her face, he loved the way her skin felt.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two in the morning and Rogue was sitting in her marriage bed alone, again. For the past two weeks she had hardly seen Remy and when she had, he had been distant and sometimes even rude. She had no idea what had caused this sudden change but she would be damned if she was going to let it continue. She jumped out of bed and rummaged through her suitcase for a pair of sweat pants.

She finally found a pair and pulled them on over her sleeping shorts. She found a pair of gloves and pulled them on before walking out the door. She walked down the dark halls until she saw a light on in the kitchen; she crept closer and peeked around the corner. No Remy. Inside was Henri's wife Merci; she was heating up a bottle with their 3 month son on her hip.

Rogue snuck past her as she ventured on into one of the many dens the mansion had to offer. She peeked her head in and saw the back of Remy's head. He was sitting with his back to her throwing cards into an empty trash can. He stopped and turned his head to face her, his expression was blank but Rogue could see the disappointment behind his eyes. He turned back around to resume his card throwing.

Rogue let out a growl of frustration before storming into the room and standing between him and the waste basket. "What the hell is your problem?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

A look of shock passed over his handsome features before disappearing into his poker face. "Don' know wha' ya talkin' 'bout." He said, leaning back into the armchair.

"Bull shit." She snarled crossing her arms over her chest. "Why have ya been avoiding me for the last two weeks?"

"Been busy." He said nonchalantly as he began flipping a card between his fingers.

Rogue raised her eye brows and turned to look between him and the card filled waste basket. "Oh yeah, Ah can see that." She said sarcastically.

Remy didn't respond and kept his eyes on the card twirling between his fingers. "Whatever." Rogue said as she grabbed his arm and brought him up out of the chair.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" He asked trying to get his arm out of her strong grasp.

"Stop bein' a jerk an' jus' tell me what ya problem is." She said, but he managed to wriggle out of her grasp before they left the room.

"Dere aint no problem Rogue jus' go ta bed." He said as he walked past her and down the dark hall.

"Fine, if that's the way he wants ta play it then let the games begin." Rogue muttered darkly to herself. She watched his retreating form until he disappeared around a corner. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and pivoted on the ball of her foot as she turned around and stalked back to their bedroom. If he didn't want her here then she would leave.

The next morning found Rogue throwing everything that was hers into the suitcases she had brought. Her plan was that she was leaving, she had prevented the Assassin Princess from marrying the Prince of Thieves, her job was done. So she was going back to New York where people actually wanted her. She zipped up the last suitcase and opened the door dragging them behind her. She was thankful for the small favor that she didn't meet anyone on her way out to her car.

She packed her bags into her trunk and plopped down in her car. She gave one last look to the mansion before she started the engine and pulled away from the house. She hated to admit it but the thieves she had promised to hate had actually grown on her and she was going to miss them. What she hated more, was that she was disappointed that no one was going to stop her from leaving, and when she said no one, she really meant Remy. She pulled out of the mile long drive way and took a right toward the freeway. She just wanted to get out of Louisiana as fast as possible.

She had been driving for about 10 hours when she finally pulled into a motel in the state of Virginia. It was a dingy old thing but she had stayed here before so she knew she could count on hot water and clean sheets. She paid the man behind the desk and went to her room on the second floor. She laid the bag she had brought in with her on the bed. She unzipped it and pulled out an over sized hockey jersey before stripping down to her panties and pulling the night shirt on.

Rogue crawled into the bed and cut the lights off. She was exhausted from the long drive but for the life of her she couldn't go to sleep. She had the worst feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. She sighed and closed her eyes again hoping that this time she would drift off to sleep. No such luck.

XxX

Henri walked into the kitchen that morning to find his brother sipping on his morning coffee. "Mornin'." He said the sleep still in his voice.

"Mornin'." Henri replied. "Where was Rogue goin' today, saw her leave earlier?" He asked Remy, pouring his own cup of coffee.

"Dunno." His brother said before yawning.

"Wha' do ya mean ya dunno?" Henri asked before taking a sip of his coffee. "How can ya no' keep track o' ya wife?" Remy just shrugged, and suddenly Henri was worried. For the last week or so he had noticed Remy avoiding Rogue, going so far as to not even sleep in the same bed as her. Merci had told him about the fight they had had last night and then he, himself, had seen Rogue pack something into the trunk of her before leaving.

"Remy," He said carefully causing his brother to look up at him. "Are ya sure Rogue hasn' left?" He asked him and then elaborated at the look of confusion on his face. "Fo' good?"

"Nah, she probably went shoppin', ya know how femmes are." He said but Henri could see that it didn't even convince him.

"Ah saw 'er loadin' somet'ing in de trunk o' 'er car, how sure are ya dat she didn' jus' take off?" Henri asked taking another sip of his coffee.

Remy looked down at his coffee silent for a moment before he got up and left the kitchen without a word. Henri shook his head, those two were perfect for each other and neither knew it. Their marriage would be the death of him and Remy was going to owe him if he had anything to do with it. He downed the rest of his coffee before putting the empty mug in the sink and walking out of the room. Some recent Intel about the Juggernaut had come in late last night; rumor was that he would be trying his hand at Rogue's demise soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Gambit couldn't get Rogue out of his mind, he had decided that he wouldn't let himself care for her and yet here he was going after her. He strapped on his helmet and revved up his motorcycle and tore out of the drive way. If she had left there was no doubt in his mind as to where she would go, home, to New York. He pulled onto the freeway going well above the speed limit; maybe if he was lucky he could catch her before she got too far ahead of him. From what Henri had said she had left two hours before he had, but from the month that he had known his wife he knew she had a lead foot. He looked down at his speedometer and swore under his breath, he would never catch her at this pace.

He urged his bike to go faster as he weaved in and out of the thick traffic. He wondered if she would stop for the night, she probably thought he wasn't coming after her. Boy would she be surprised when he turned up. He began to wonder why she had insisted on pushing him away and why she had lied to him about her mutation. She had once mentioned a boyfriend, maybe she had broken up with him so she could help Logan by marrying him. Well he would be damned if he was going to let her love another man while he was married to her. He had respected their marriage vows and had not only refrained from sleeping with other women but had also stopped flirting with anyone but her since the moment he said I do. When he found her he was going to blow apart her lie and see what she had to say for herself.

Remy had just parked next to the motel where he had found Rogue at. She had checked in under the name Anna Howlett, which really bruised his ego. He got off his bike and walked to the stairs that led to the second floor of the motel. He had found out over the phone that she was in room 4D, the room he was currently standing in front of. He took a deep breath before knocking. He waited for a few moments but there was no answer, so he knocked again, louder.

"Alright, alright, keep ya shorts on." Said a very agitated Rogue on the other side of the door.

He felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest as he heard the door unlock. His face remained impassive however when she yanked the door open and looked angrily at his chest before her eyes moved slowly up his chest to his face. Her angry expression quickly turned to shock.

"Bonjour Cherie." He said with a frown.

"What are ya doin' here?" She asked still surprised.

"Well dis mornin' Ah found my wife gone an' decided ta chase 'er down." He said as he pushed past her in to her room.

"Get out an' don' call me that." She demanded. He briefly wondered if she had any idea how incredibly beautiful she looked when she was upset.

"Why? Ya are." He stated simply. She still hadn't closed the door so he walked the few steps until he was right in front of her. She instantly stiffened as he reached around her and shut the door, locking it in the process. It only fueled his anger the more she went along with pretending she couldn't touch.

"Get out." She said again and Remy could hear her strain to keep her voice steady.

"Ah t'ink Ah have de right ta be in de same bedroom as mon wife." He said and took notice of how she cringed at the title.

"So now ya wanna share a room with me?" She asked exasperated. "An' Ah'm not gonna tell ya again, don' call me that." She growled out, she really was the daughter of the Wolverine.

"Why'd ya leave." He asked ignoring her question.

"Ah got tired o' stayin' in a house where no one wanted me, so Ah decided ta go home." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

It was then Remy noticed that she was only wearing an old jersey that was almost too small and just barely covered her rear. And God help him he wanted nothing more than to lay between those creamy white thighs. He snapped out of his day dreams and returned his attention to her furious face.

"Cherie dat house is ya home. An' wha' makes ya t'ink dat no one wants ya dere?" He asked even though he knew the answer. It was his fault she had left and they both knew it. She had tried to get him to come clean about what was bothering him. But the truth was, he was more hurt then upset, he had grown attached to the Rogue over the last month.

"Gambit," She said and he flinched at his work name. "Just get out, it's too late an' Ah'm too tired ta deal with ya right now." She said as she moved to open the door back up.

But Remy was too fast for her and turned her around pushing her back against the door and placing his arms on either side of her. Again she flinched when he got close to her, he wondered if that was a tell that she was turning her power on so she could keep up the ruse. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, he really needed to calm down before he said something he regretted. When he opened his eyes again he saw that every muscle in her body was tense and that she was barely breathing. She was trying her hardest to push up against the door behind her so she could put as much distance between her and him.

"We sleep tonight, mais in de mornin' we go back home." He told her seriously. He sighed and backed off, rubbing his temple with one hand.

She narrowed her eyes and he could practically see her head harden. Remy had the sudden thought that she looked like an angry bull and he was in the ring with her wearing a red body suit. "What makes ya think Ah'm goin' anywhere with ya, Swamp Rat?" she challenged him.

"'Cause we're bound fo' life, Cherie. An' Ah aint gonna have any o' yo' ex-boyfriends getting' in de way o' dis marriage." He said, and he knew his eyes were glowing; it was taking all he had not to shake with the anger building up just under his skin at the thought of her lover. So much for staying calm, but he couldn't help that she was the only one who could get under his skin like that. And though he would never admit it to himself, it really turned him on.

Rogues face turned to confusion, "What the hell are ya talkin' about now?" She asked her voice rising up another notch as her anger grew.

"Whoever ya in love wit'!" He yelled, "Ya married ta me, ya supposed ta love me an' no one else!" He really wished he could take that back.

"Where the hell did ya get that from!" She shouted right back. "An' Ah aint ever gonna love ya or are ya forgettin' that this marriage was the lesser of two evils?" Talk about a low blow, he thought.

Remy opened his mouth to tell her about how he knew of her lie but there was suddenly a pounding on the door. Rogue narrowed her eyes again and swung around so that she could wrench the door open. "What?" She asked so harshly that the night manager looked like he might cry.

"Um, we need you guys to keep it down, we keep getting complaints." He managed to stammer out under her glare. Remy had to hand it to him; a lesser man would have pissed his pants and run.

"Fine." She said and slammed the door in his face before she rounded back on Remy. "Listen ya infuriating Swamp Rat," She said in a low and dangerous tone. "Ah'm goin' ta bed alone, if ya must ya can sleep on the couch. But Ah'd prefer ya ta jus' leave all together." She said as she stalked past him and to the bed.

She placed one knee on the bed while her other foot was on the floor and Remy just hardly caught a glimpse of dark green lace molded to her perfect ass. He sighed and walked to the couch and plopped down after he took off his trench coat. He kicked his shoes off and tried to get comfortable on the love seat.

"Do Ah at least get a pillow?" He snarked in the dark. There was no reply but Remy got his answer when a pillow came hurtling out of the dark and hit him in the face. He bit the insult on the tip of his tongue and willed himself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day he just knew it.

A/N

There are a total of twenty-nine chapters that I've written for this story. New chapters will begin with Chapter 30.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue had spent the majority of the night doing breathing exercises until she had finally managed to go to sleep. But sleep hadn't lasted long at all, only about two hours, before she had finally given up and crawled out of bed. She found her suitcase in the dark and began looking through it to find cloths for today. If she was lucky maybe Remy would be gone by the time she got out of the shower, but then again when did she ever have any luck.

She squinted through the dark to where Remy lay on the couch, his back was to her and he looked very uncomfortable sprawled out over it. To be truthful she was honestly surprised he had shown up at all. She had been sure he had wanted her to leave, he had given her all the same signs that Bobby had. And yet there he was last night, she had been beyond shocked to see him standing there. At first she had been hopeful that he had come to apologize and ask her to come back, but then he had to go and open his mouth.

She turned the shower on and stepped inside. She hoped the hot water would wash away her troubles but she knew from past experiences that it wouldn't happen. She dreaded going back out there but knew that the window in the bathroom was too small for her to squeeze through. She also highly doubted she could quietly break the wall down to make her escape. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. She wiped down the mirror to get a better look at herself, the woman she saw before her was not the same girl she had been so many years ago. So much had happened in the last ten years she didn't think she could ever be the same girl again.

Rogue let out another sigh before she started to dry her hair, she was halfway done when there was a knock on the door. She paused for a moment before turning her hair dryer off and walking to the door. She opened the door to see a sleepy red eyed Cajun before her in nothing but a pair of low slung jeans. Rogue desperately tried to tear her eyes away from his chest and the v shape his hip bones made. It was like an arrow pointing the way to something she would never have. She thanked God he couldn't see her gawking because he was yawning and his eyes were closed.

"Can Ah help ya?" She asked in a clipped tone.

He looked back down at her and stared as he raked his demonic eyes down her body. It was then that Rogue became very aware how she was only clad in a damp towel. "Remy?" She tried again. This time when she spoke he snapped his eyes back up to meet her eyes and the red glow died down to a darker red.

"Gotta use de bathroom Cherie." He said.

"Oh, ok." She said and turned around to gather her cloths. She decided to leave her hair dryer in the bathroom; her hair was dry for the most part anyway. When she turned back around she saw Remy's eyes glowing again. And once again she felt acutely aware to her lack of clothing. She walked past him with her eyes set forward, avoiding his gaze.

He shut the door behind her and she walked over to the bed. She cast a quick glance at the closed door before dropping the towel to the floor and quickly yanking on her cloths. She was just pulling her tank top down when she heard the door open. She spun around and began looking for the shirt she was going to wear that day. She didn't see it anywhere and wondered if she had left it in the bathroom. She looked up to see Remy still standing in the door way watching her every move.

She willed away the blush that wanted to overtake her face and moved forward toward the bathroom. She had expected Gambit to move but he stood there like a stone wall, blocking her path. "Excuse me." She mumbled. And still he did not move.

Rogue chanced a glance at his face to see him staring at her still with his eyes glowing. She was getting tired of this fast. She put one gloved hand to his bare chest with the intent to push him out of her way but was stopped when he put his bare hand over hers. Rogue immediately froze in place for a moment before she yanked her hand away.

"What do ya think ya doin' Cajun?" She demanded as she took a few steps back. To her utter shock he began walking closer and closer to her.

"Stop dis Rogue, Ah know de truth." He told her as he backed her into a corner.

"What are ya talkin' about?" She asked as her back hit the wall. "Stop! Do ya wanna end up in a coma?" She yelled.

Remy was now only inches away from her. "We both know dat aint gonna happen. Why'd ya lie ta me?" He asked her as he leaned in. Rogue's mind was running a million miles a minute, for the life of her she couldn't think of what he was talking about.

"Gambit, Ah don't know what ya talkin' about!" She said, pressing her body into the wall.

Remy closed his eyes, Rogue could see that he was clearly pissed off, buy why? Rogue had no idea. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please," She said quietly. "Please, Ah- Ah don't wanna hurt ya." She said. And she didn't, if it were anyone else she would have dropped them. But she kind of liked Remy some of the time and didn't want to hurt him.

She didn't look up but she felt Remy lean away, she lifted her head to see hesitation in his eyes. But it didn't last long before he grabbed her bare arms in his bare hands and pulled her closer to him. Rogue shut her eyes and waited for the pull of her powers to begin. She soon realized that her powers weren't working at all and her eyes snapped open. Rogue jerked her arms out of his grasp and pushed him away.

She pulled her gloves off and studied her hands. "What did ya do ta me?" She screeched. "What did ya do ta my powers?" She screamed at him, her voice raising another notch.

"Ah didn' do not'in' ta ya powers Rogue." Remy said in a booming voice.

"Then why aint they workin'!" She screamed coming closer to him and straightening herself to her full height.

"So ya tried ta use ya powers on me ta keep up de lie dat ya couldn't control dem?" He said coming closer to her as well.

"What!" She screeched. "Ah can't control my powers! That's the only reason why daddy let me marry ya!"

"Really, an' here Ah thought it was 'cause ya were crazy!" He yelled back and Rogue could just about see his blood boiling.

"Ah'm crazy? Are ya kiddin' me! Why are ya even here?" Rogue shrieked.

"Ta bring ya home!" He yelled he was practically vibrating in anger. "Yo' my wife!"

"Ugh! Stop callin' me that!" She screamed exasperated. She was so mad she only saw in shades of red. "Are ya gonna tell me what ya did ta my power?"

"Would ya jus' give it up already!" He said trying to back her in to the corner again but Rogue wouldn't budge. So now they were chest to chest with him looking down and her looking up. Neither one willing to back down.

"Ah aint gonna ask ya again Gambit," she spat. "Turn my powers back on now." Her voice was low and dangerous again and she was sure if Remy hadn't been so mad that he might have backed off.

"Well Ah'm gonna tell ya again," His voice just as dangerous making her narrow her eyes at him. "Ah didn' do not'in' ta ya power."

Rogue let out what sounded like a war cry. "Ah hate ya!" She screeched.

And before Rogue knew what happened, Remy had shoved her in to the wall and had crashed his lips down upon hers.

A/N

Just to clear things up I wrote all 29 chapters over a year ago and haven't written any new ones yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Remy didn't know what happened; one minute they were screaming themselves blue in the face. The next minute he had slammed her in to the wall and had his tongue down her throat. What surprised him most was that she hadn't pushed him away but instead had tangled her bare hands in his hair. He knew it was wrong, so wrong that the more they screamed and yelled at each other, the hotter they seemed to get. But he just couldn't help himself, when she had screamed that she hated him that had just pushed him over the edge and he knew it was sick.

But he really didn't care, what he did care about was the beautiful creature in his arms that had wrapped her legs around his waist. Remy wondered how far he could push her, would she just give herself up that easy? He intended to find out. Remy carried her away from the wall to the bed where he threw her onto the bed. He saw a moment of shock register on her face before he jumped on her, and once again they were furiously groping away at each other.

Remy moved his mouth from her lips, up her jaw line to her neck. He smiled when he heard her try to suppress a moan. While he worked on her collar bone he slid one hand from her hip to up her shirt. He had had many a sleepless night dreaming about her naked body beneath his own and now it looked as if his dreams would finally come true. When he brushed the underside of her breast with his thumb, she froze.

Before he knew it she had pushed him off her with enough force to throw him into the opposite wall. He landed on the floor with a thud and rubbed the shoulder that had taken the most damage. "Cherie? Wha's wrong?" He asked as he stood up. It took everything he had not to rush over her and tackle her back on to the bed.

"We can't do this." She said out of breath and Remy saw the fear in her eyes.

"Sure we can, we're married." He reasoned, hoping that maybe he could talk her back into it.

"But we hate each other." She argued she wasn't going to let him touch her again without a fight.

"Dat jus' means we get ta have lots o' angry sex." He said. He then realized she would have no idea the difference between angry sex and any other kind.

"It aint happenin' Gambit." She said as she picked up her cell phone off the bed side table.

"Who ya callin'?" Remy asked concerned praying to God that it wasn't Logan, or Wilson for that matter.

"Hank." She answered as she punched the numbers into the phone.

For the life of Remy he had no idea who Hank was, was he the old boyfriend? "Who de hell is Hank?" Remy asked unable to keep the growl out.

She didn't even look up as she placed the phone to her ear. "He's the doctor at the mansion." She said and before Remy had time to ask anything else she spoke again, but this time without an accent. "Yes, I need to speak to Dr. Hank McCoy." She told the person on the other line. "Yes I'll hold."

"What's wit' de accent Cherie?" He asked. But instead of an answer she held her hand to silence him. Remy glared at her but she didn't even see it.

"Hey Hank, Ah have a weird question for ya." She said, her accent back and thick as ever with nervousness. "Ah think somethin' is wrong with my absorption powers. Do ya think ya could check it out?" She asked biting her lip and Remy was suddenly entranced as began walking toward her again. He wanted nothing more than to take the goddess before him.

"Okay, we should be there by tonight." She told him over the phone, but Remy was just barely registering what she was saying. "And Hank, don't tell anyone." She pleaded. "Thanks." She said before snapping the phone shut.

Remy was still walking toward her when she looked up at him. "Ah guess we better get going." She said and Remy snapped out of the daze.

"Wha'? Where?" He asked. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to pound Rogue into the mattress while she screamed his name in ecstasy.

She gave him a look before she got up off the bed. "Ta the institute, Hank wants ta do some tests on us." She said as she walked to the corner where her gloves lay.

Remy couldn't believe his ears; she would rather have tests done then have sex? SEX! Rogue was as crazy as they came he finally decided. The girl hadn't touched anyone like that, well, ever, if she was indeed being truthful about her mutation! And the first thing she thinks to do is to go back to the X-Men so some guy named Hank could do experiments. This girl would be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Ah can t'ink o' a few t'ings dat Ah wanna test." Remy said in a husky tone as he advanced on her. Rogue looked over at him with a questioning look before understanding dawned on her.

"Ugh! Is that all you think about?" She asked exasperated as she pulled on her gloves.

"Wit' ya? Oui!" He said with a charming smile. It was driving him nuts that she kept turning him down. He couldn't remember ever being turned down by a woman.

"Cut it out." She said distractedly. She didn't notice how close he was and that he was coming close still with her back turned to him.

Remy was right behind her now and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened in his arms and Remy could feel the aggression rolling off her in waves. He leaned in close to wear his lips brushed against her ear when he talked. "Come on Cherie," he purred. "Ya aint curious even a little bit? What if dis was jus' a fluke don waste de chance Cherie."

With his empathy he could feel her lust and hesitation, all he need for her to do was to give up the hesitation and give into the lust. He spun her around in his arms and looked down into her beautiful face. Discreetly, he slipped a finger under her tank top just so he could touch her skin. It was soon becoming an addiction, the fire he felt when he touched her was almost maddening.

Remy began to lean in, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against his. He was only an inch away when there was an explosion that rocked the building. They toppled over with Rogue landing on top of Remy in a very compromising position.

"What the hell was that?" Rogue said looking toward the hotel door. She was now sitting up and straddling him with her hands on his chest.

Now Remy being like every other man, could only have blood in one head at a time. And right now Rogue was sitting and wiggling on the head that had all the blood. He briefly wondered if she realized this when she froze completely. Oh yeah, she knew. She slowly turned his head to face him.

"What is that?" She asked him carefully.

Remy gave her a wolfish grin as he grabbed her hips to keep her in place and ground against her. He was pleased when she gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure. He would get her yet if he kept this up. "Guess." He whispered in a gravelly voice.

Rogue opened her mouth to say something but another crash brought her back to reality. Rogue jumped off Remy and ran to the door which she threw open. "Oh my Gawd!" She yelled before rushing out of the room.

Remy jumped up of the floor and ran after her out the door. What he saw made him freeze in place. Rogue smashed into a store across the street, the force making the building collapse on top of her. Remy's eyes trailed back to where she had been thrown from, in the parking lot below him was the Juggernaut. He was laughing as he watched the dust settle around the store. He didn't know what over took him but he was suddenly overcome by the urge to kill the giant who had hurt Rogue.


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue pushed a slab of concrete off her while she mentally scolded herself for being distracted. If she hadn't been thinking about Remy and his incredibly hard - um, body, then she could have taken Juggernaut. She stood up and shook some rubble out of her hair before lifting into the air. She turned around as she heard a series of explosions and saw Remy throwing what seemed like a hundred charged cards at her attacker.

Rogue knew the battle field was no place to be thinking the thoughts she was thinking, but she couldn't help herself. Remy was across the street blowing up everything he could get his hands on and throwing it at Juggernaut. Did he really like her or was he just trying to save himself from that Swamp Witch? Well either way she couldn't leave him to fight the Juggernaut by his self. She pulled out her phone and dialed another number she knew by heart.

She waited only a few moments before the man on the other end picked up the phone. "Professor? Yeah think ya could lock in on my position?" She asked him. "Good, cause Ah found ya brother." She said before hanging up and shoving the phone in her pocket.

Rogue looked back in time to see Remy charge a Buick that the giant was holding. Rogue flew as fast as she could before the car blew up, she needed to get to Remy before he was hurt from the soon to come explosion. She was only three feet away when the car exploded in Juggernauts hands. Remy was forcefully thrown back by the explosion and hit Rogue, sending them back a few hundred feet.

Rogue blushed as she realized that their positions were reversed as he was now straddling her. She sighed in relief seeing that he didn't look hurt at all, if anything he looked shocked to see her. "The X-Men are on their way." She said trying to break the awkward silence.

He nodded dumbly and climbed off her. "I'm the Juggernaut! You can't hurt me!" They heard the egomaniac yell a few yards away.

Remy reached his hand down to her and she accepted it and brushed dirt and dust from her rear. "Okay we need ta get that helmet off his head, then Ah'll drain some energy off him." She said.

"Ya sure ya can handle it Cherie?" He asked looking back to the Juggernaut who tossed Rogues convertible into the hotels main office.

"Yeah, this aint my first rodeo with him." She said as she lifted into the air again. "Ya think ya can blow that helmet up fo' me Swamp Rat?"

Remy looked back to the giant man across the parking lot that was now charging their way. "Ah t'ink ah can do dat." He said and whipped out a bo staff. Rogue wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly where he had hid it but was glad he had it none the less.

Rogue flew into the air as high as she could to get out of sight. She looked to the north east and saw a black dot in the distant that was growing larger by the second. Rogue knew the dot instantly as the Blackbird; she figured the X-Men would be landing in about ten minutes, give or take. She watched as Remy vaulted over Juggernaut skimming the top of his helmet with his fingers. Rogue saw the helmet begin to glow as Remy ran for cover. He had just ducked down behind a car that was turned on its side when the helmet exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction.

Rogue saw her chance as Juggernaut staggered around. She flew directly at him like a bullet and dug her fingers into his face as she held on tightly. He managed to fling her off after only a few seconds and dropped to one knee. Rogue landed on top of one of the only cars that hadn't been damaged in the battle. She laid there for a moment to sort his thoughts from hers and fought the urge to yell out 'I'm the Rogue Bitch!' in an English accent.

Rogue sat up just in time to see a beam of red shoot out from behind her and hit Juggernaut square in the chest. She turned her head to see Cyclops, Storm and the Professor. The Professor had his hands to his temple and his eyes closed in concentration. Rogue heard Juggernauts screams of pain and rage before she had time to see him holding his head. But the screams only lasted a moment because almost as soon as they started they stopped as he lay in a massive heap on the floor.

Rogue surveyed the parking lot looking for any sign of Remy. She finally saw him walking toward her; he was still bare chested and Rogue saw that he had many cuts and scrapes. Not so many as to be fatal but enough where they needed to be tended to. Rogue turned to see Ororo, Scott and the Professor walk toward her as well.

She decided crawling off was a good idea till her shoe laces caught on a piece of torn metal and she fell off the car face first. Scott hurried over to help her up being the gentleman he was, while her husband was doubled over laughing his heart out. Rogue narrowed her eyes at him and picked up a side mirror that had flown off whatever car it belonged to during battle. She hauled her arm behind her slowly and then brought her arm forward like a slingshot.

Remy looked up just as she let go but wasn't able to move out of the way in time as it caught him on his left side. he grunted as he flew back several yards into a demolished street light.

"Rogue was that really necessary?" Storm asked sternly.

"Probably not, but it sure felt good." She said with a satisfied smirk. She turned to see Scott trying to hide a smirk of his own.

"It's unfortunate you had to come across Cain during your travels Rogue." Xavier started. "Do you have any idea what he was doing here?"

"Yeah, he took the hit that Belladonna put out on me." Rogue said. "Apparently she wanted to marry Remy."

"Aww, Cherie, don' be like dat. Ah know ya love me deep, deep down." He said and was about to sling an arm around her bare shoulders when she ducked away. She really didn't want anyone knowing that they could touch, she was afraid what Logan and Wade would do to him.

"Whatever Cajun." She said before returning her attention back to the X-Men. "Well we were headed to the mansion, but it looks like my car didn't survive the fight." She said as she pointed to her car that was hanging out of the hotel lobby. "Mind if we bum a ride?"

"I think we can work something out." Scott joked.

"Child you must be freezing what on earth are you two doing out here without enough cloths on." Ororo asked.

Rogue looked down at herself; she was in a white tank top, a pair of jeans and socks and shoes. She turned to look to Remy who was wearing a pair of jeans with no shirt or even socks. She suspected he wasn't even wearing underwear but forced the image out of her mind.

"Jus' woke up when de jolly green giant showed up, Stormy." Remy said.

They seemed to accept this though Rogue didn't miss the look Ororo gave Remy. One that said she knew what they had been doing and Rogue fought against the blush that threatened to rise.

"Well we are gonna go get our stuff an' meet ya back at the jet." Rogue said as she pulled her gloves out and began to put them on. "Come on Cajun." She said as she turned to their trashed motel.


	15. Chapter 15

Remy followed Rogue into her room. He had been confused when she had avoided his touch. He would have thought she would have been all over him but no, instead it was like she didn't want anyone to know. He held his side as he walked to the sofa where he had slept the night before, Rogue had definitely cracked a few ribs. He didn't mean to laugh but he just couldn't stop himself. Rogue had just fought the Juggernaut only to fall off a car on her face, the idea just struck him funny and he couldn't help himself.

"Hey listen," She said from behind him. "Ah think it may be best if we don't tell anyone about how we can touch." She said a little timidly while refusing to meet his eye.

Remy felt his brows scrunch together in confusion as he walked over to her, pain in every step from his hurt ribs. "Why's dat Cherie?" he asked. Was she ashamed of him? Could it really be that she didn't like him? Well that didn't make sense; she had kissed him back after all. Hell, she had even let him lead her to the bed before she freaked out.

"Ah just think we should keep it under wraps till we know why my powers won't work on ya." She said as she began throwing her stuff into her suitcase. "That means ya have to act like Ah could still kill ya with my pinkie finger." She said, her accent a little thicker.

Remy was a foot away from her now, "Bu' Cherie." He whined playfully. "Ah like touchin' ya." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Rogue once again froze with her back to Remy. He was sure she would just melt into him again if he kept it up, but then Rogue wouldn't be a Rogue if she were that easy. After her moment of shock Rogue pulled away and sent him a glare. No one ever said Remy didn't love a challenge and Rogue presented the most interesting one yet.

"Just keep ya hands ta ya self Cajun." She ordered poking him in the chest.

Remy smiled and went to retrieve his shirt and coat from the couch. This was defiantly going to be an interesting flight to New York. Rogue picked up her bag and began to walk out the door when she turned back to him. "Where are your bags?" She asked him.

"Ah had no intention o' goin' ta New York." He said simply as he slipped his trench coat on.

"Then why did ya follow me?" She asked completely forgetting the argument they had had last night.

"Ah had every intention on draggin' yo' tight lil' ass back ta de Guild." He said and as he walked past her gave her a smart slap on said ass.

She squealed and glared at him while he smiled at her. Oh yeah, he was going to have some fun with her.

Remy had been on the plane all of ten minutes before he put his plan into action. At first it was little things, brushing his leg or arm against hers. He laughed inwardly every time, because she would first tense up then send him a scathing glare. After a while he got bored with it and began leaning down close to whisper naughty things he wanted to do with her in her ear.

Each time her face would get redder and redder and her breath more labored. It didn't help that he was using his empathy to help her feelings of lust and want along. Well it didn't help her but it helped him just fine. He had even moved his hand to her knee and was slowly inching it along up her thigh, he wasn't even sure she noticed her eyes glazed over, no doubt picturing the things he was describing to her.

"Oh Rogue," Storm said from the front of the jet.

Gambit cursed under his breath as Rogue immediately pushed him away from her. "Yeah?" she said, her voice a little high pitched.

"You should know that Emma is back." She said.

Remy looked over to see Rogue scowl, it was obvious who ever this Emma woman was; she was not a friend of his beloveds. "What the hell is she doing back?" Rogue asked her with acid dripping from every word.

"Rogue I will ask you to please remember that the institute is a school and not a battleground." The Professor said giving Rogue a stern look that Remy was sure had no effect on her.

"Yeah, Ah think ah can handle myself." She said distractedly. The hair on the back of Remy's neck suddenly stood on end as he felt an odd wave of joy pass over him. He turned his head slightly to see Rogues eyes glazed over and a small smirk on her lips. He decided right then he would sell his soul to the devil before he would ever wish to know what she was thinking at that moment.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence while Remy kept his hands and desires to himself. While it had been fun getting her all hot and bothered to start with he was now scared shitless as he monitored the horrifying glint in her eye. It reminded him that she had been raised by a mercenary and a terrorist and that she wasn't one to be trifled with.

The plane landed not long after and the group unloaded. Rogue reached for her bag but Remy quickly picked it up and put it out of her reach. "Wha' kinda husband would Ah be if Ah let mon belle wife carry her own bags?" He asked throwing in a charming smile for good measure.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she turned and began walking to the exit of the jet with Remy right behind her. They walked down the ramp to see a small group of people waiting for them, Remy recognized most people from the wedding there was however, one large furry beast who was unknown to him. Rogue immediately sought out Logan and walked over to him.

Remy hadn't seen much interaction between the two but realized that they were more friends than father and daughter. She didn't rush into his arms she walked forward to give him an awkward hug. The two were obviously not the 'in touch with your feelings' type. Logan looked over Rogues shoulder to send a quick glare to Remy before turning his attention back to his daughter. It didn't matter that they didn't act like father/daughter but it didn't change the fact that Logan would kill Remy the instant he hurt his baby girl.

Remy turned slightly to see the giant furry beast approach him. "Hank McCoy." The ape like man said, holding out a giant hand.

Remy reached out and took it, noting the man's strong grip. "Remy Lebeau." He said.

"Our Rogues husband," He said with a smile. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding but I had babysitting duty." He apologized.

Remy found himself smiling, he already liked the man. "S'okay homme." He said.

"Well it looks like you got roughed up; if you come to the med lab I can stitch that up for you." He said referring to a rather large gash along Remy's collar bone.

"Sure t'ing mon ami." He said, he glanced back to Rogue who was being grilled by a tiny brunette and an Asian girl in a yellow jacket. Remy got a feeling for the conversation from the girl's excited giggles, Rogues deep blush and Logan's scowl.

"Uh, Rogue, when you finish with your reunion would you please come to the med lab as well?" He asked her. "I need to update your file." He explained.

"Okay Ah'll meet ya there." She said.

It all seemed innocent enough but Remy knew the real reason for their small gathering in the med lab. Hank was going to run tests on them, find what made them tick and what allowed them to touch safely. Remy couldn't say he was looking forward to the technical part of this discovery, he much more preferred the physical part that Rogue kept putting off.

He gave her one last glance before he followed the deceivingly intelligent Beast out of the hanger and down a hallway. He had to admit that the underground tunnels of the mansion looked like something out of a comic book. But then again the X-Men did like to run around in spandex and play hero so maybe this was the perfect fit for them.

Remy followed Hank into a very sterile hospital type room. Nope, he didn't like this place one bit. He had never liked hospitals, he didn't know why, he had always blamed it on a suppressed memory and he hadn't the care to dredge it up. Hank went to a supply cabinet and began pulling out the tools he would need to stitch Remy up with. Remy grimaced at the miniature torture implements in the good doctor's hands.

Nope, he didn't like this place one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue left her friends as they continued to the upper levels of the mansion. She made her way to the med lab where Hank and Remy waited for her. She was nervous, what if Remy was right and she had lost her only chance to touch another living being without draining their life out of them. But what if this was just the first step to controlling her powers? That was something rogue could live with; she could finally give her friends hugs and handshakes. She could wear short sleeves and bikinis; she could be care free for the most part.

Rogue walked into the med lab to see Remy with his shirt off yet again. Rogue really hated to admit it, but she loved to see him with a bare chest. He had broad shoulders and she had yet to detect even a hint of fat on him, combine that with his carved from stone features and he would have any woman hiking up her skirts for him. But Rogue refused to be a part of the masses in that department. She may have married him but she would not give into him willingly.

She remembered the things he had whispered to her on the plane. She had never felt a the swirl of emotions like that before, it left her extremely confused and wishing that she could allow herself to give in to him. He had told her things he wanted to do to her that made her want to jump him right there on the plane with the Professor, Ororo and Scott all there to see it. She wasn't sure what came over her to act that way.

Luckily Ororo had distracted her with Emma, the White Queen, her nemesis. Rogue knew it was childish but she had declared war on her over a year ago now. She absolutely hated Emma and she wasn't the only one. She had tried to steal everyone's man out from under them and had finally gotten Scott. That's when everyone else had turned on her. Though Rogue had hated her from the start, she read people's mind without consent and continually put Rogue down. The last time she had seen Emma it had been a catastrophe of epic proportions. Rogue had found Bobby and Emma in the middle of a very intiment moment, meaning she caught her boyfriend fucking the residential whore who was eight years older than him.

Rogue closed her eyes trying to shake the memory away. She was over it now, plus she had an incredibly sexy man she was married to that Emma couldn't steal away. That thought made her smile, Rogue was the only one who could have him, she didn't know why that pleased her so but it did.

"Wha' ya smilin' at Cherie?" Remy asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

Rogue refocused on him to see that he was forcing a smile at him. Hank had just finished stitching up a gash on his collar bone and was currently working on taping up his ribs.

"My handiwork." She said with a sly grin.

His smile fell immediately and quickly turned into a scowl. "Ya didn't need ta get so pissy, it was jus' a lil' laugh." He said sourly.

"Well Rogue, the damage isn't too bad I'd say." Hank said as he finished wrapping Remy's ribs. "Now let's get down to what we talked about on the phone." He said removing his rubber gloves.

"So what seems to be the problem my dear?" he asked while rifling through a file cabinet. It took him only a moment to find her file; it was thinner than most because so little was known about her and her mutation.

"Well it seems my husband here can touch me," She explained. "But then Ah touched Juggernaut Ah drained him." She was now feeling nervous; what if Remy was the only one she could ever touch? She just knew he would use it against her.

"Really?" Hank said, clearly intrigued. "Can you demonstrate?" Hank was now in scientist mode causing Rogue to groan inwardly.

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked to Remy who was still seated on the exam table. She took off one glove and reached out to touch his bare arm. Again nothing happened and Rogue resisted the urge to run her hands all over his body.

"Knew ya couldn' keep ya hands off me." Remy said smugly.

Rogue quickly retracted her hand as though he had burned her. "Do ya ever shut up?" She asked annoyed.

"Nope." He said with a cheeky smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes before focusing them back on Hank. "Hmm, what exactly are your powers Mr. Lebeau?" He asked as his eyes peered over his half rim glasses.

"Ah charge t'ings wit' kinetic energy, and make dem explode." He told him. "Dis same energy creates a static shield around mon mind preventing any telepathic intrusion."

"Hmm, well Rogue why don't you try to touch me." Hank asked.

"What?" Rogue asked, caught off guard. She had expected anything but that, not many people volunteered for her to touch them. "Are ya sure?"

"I do believe so my dear." He said with a smile.

Rogue couldn't fight the frown on her face as she reached out to touch him. There was the usual pull of her powers and Rogue had the sudden urge to quote Shakespeare and eat the Twinkies hidden in the left side drawer of Hank's desk. She shook her head so as to clear her thought and looked up at the good doctor who looked suddenly exhausted.

"Give me just a moment." He requested as he tried to gain some of his energy back. After a moment he continued. "Now I want you to touch us both at the same time."

Rogue looked nervously between the two before reaching out to touch them. And once again rogue felt the tell tale pull. But instead of absorbing two people she only absorbed Hank. She quickly pulled away from the deceivingly good natured Beast before turning to Remy who was smiling like an idiot.

Great, just great, Remy LeBeau was the only person in the world who could touch her. "Well it looks like you hit the jackpot." Hank said.

"Yeah some jackpot." She said sarcastically. "Hank do me a favor and don't tell anyone, will ya?" She asked. She would never hear the end of it if everyone else knew.

Hank gave her a puzzled look, "Are you sure Rogue?" He asked.

"Yeah Ah'm sure." She then turned to Remy and pointed a finger at him. "An' not a word from you either." Rogue commanded.

Remy just continued to smile as he watched her turn around. Rogue really didn't know what she was going to do; she didn't know what was worse, telling her father and Wade or Kitty and Jubilee. And then there was Remy his self, he was already all over her, he would be unbearable now. She groaned at the thought.

She was about at the end of the hall when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She stopped in mid step and closed her eyes hoping the arm and body that was now pressed up against her would disappear. She counted to five and opened her eyes, no such luck as she looked to see Remy smiling down at her.

"Ya know chere, we still haven't-" Remy started but was cut off.

"Don't even finish that sentence." She said briskly and entered the elevator. She was disappointed when he joined her and frowned when the doors closed the two in.


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner had been a nightmare for Remy, every two seconds some little shit would come up and ask him how he got around Rogues mutation and if she was any good in bed. Normally he would tell them to fuck off but since Rogue was setting right next to him he threatened to blow up the last kid who asked. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who dreamed about Rogue. But the worst part of the dinner was that every so often he would look up to see Logan glaring at him, the man didn't even blink, he just stared and ate. It was unnerving.

Rogue had informed him that Deadpool would be coming over around time for dessert and he wasn't much looking forward to that either. The man unnerved him almost more than Logan, he was possibly the only functioning insane person he had ever met let alone heard of.

So that's where he sat now between Logan and Deadpool, the later grilling him on his sex life with Rogue. The former growling and threatening bodily harm to the latter.

"I hope you're at least using a condom." He said.

Remy had actually given up answering his questions; he had never been a shy man even as a boy. But truth be told, he felt like God had caught him eating the forbidden apple with the snake. Rogue was sitting on the couch across from him with her face buried in her hands, she refused to look up and help him. She had started drinking the second Wade burst through the doors in all his spandex glory two hours ago. Remy was sure she was trying to drink until she passed out and he could blame her, he was on his sixth beer. Her two giggling friends were beside her in hysterics, like her, they were also drunk.

There was a blonde boy about his age playing pool behind the sofa the girls were on and would every now and then glare daggers at him. He didn't know why he did it, well no, that was a lie, this must be an ex-boyfriend. Remy had gotten over his delusion that she could indeed control her mutation and had a secret lover. No he had decided she was scorned, probably by him.

Remy began to tune out Logan and Wade's bickering and study the blonde. He was your all typical American guy next door. He had the blonde hair and blue eyes with the generic build, nothing very special about him at all really. And that's where he got the girls, he was a safe bet he wouldn't break their hearts, he would be kind and understanding. Well the joke was on them, Remy knew his type, the kind to act as though he is the victim in the relationship when really he tore the girls self-esteem down until there was nothing left and they felt like it was all their fault. But Rogue had been lucky she must have caught him doing something and broke up with him, and he was glad for it he would have hated to see her a shell.

Rogue suddenly popped her head up and looked right into his eyes. "You know what?" She said in an odd voice, "It's time for bed." She said and stood up, swaying slightly, and grabbed his hand. She tugged him to his feet and led him to the door. "Night daddy, night Wade." And with that she dragged him out of the room of shocked people.

"Merci, chere." He said liking the way her hand fit in his. "Didn' know ya were dat anxious ta get ta bed." He said suggestively causing her head to whip around.

"Oh shut it Cajun, Ah just couldn't stand another second in there." She slurred, she didn't notice that she was still holding his hand and he wasn't about to alert her to it.

Rogue dragged a very willing Remy all the way back to their room. He had really lucked out on this one; Rogue had informed him that the only reason that they were sharing a room let alone a bed was because they didn't have any more rooms or extra beds. Remy of course knew it was because she couldn't resist his charms.

Rogue opened the door to their room and let go of his hand, Remy didn't know why but he found himself frowning without her touch. He closed the door behind him and watched in surprise as she began to strip down. She had never done this before; usually she went to the bathroom to change. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she was tired. Maybe she was coming around to him. That was probably it.

"Cherie?" He said getting her attention.

She turned around just as she pulled her tank top over her head and threw it to the floor beside her gloves and sweater. Remy about died when he saw the dark lacy purple bra she wore. Victoria's secret models would have killed each other to be able to fill out a bra the way she did. He must have been staring because she gave him an odd look.

"What are ya starin' at Swamp Rat?" She asked, still slurring her words.

"Ya belle body." He said before thinking. He instantly prepared for the onslaught of verbal abuse but instead a light blush decorated her cheeks before she turned around embarrassed.

Remy's brows rose, that was a very unlike Rogue response. Maybe it was the alcohol. This might be his only chance to get her to loosen up, he needed to take it. But he couldn't go too far with her tonight, if not to protect her innocence than for his own self-preservation. If she woke up naked in his arms the night morning she would throw him through a wall before ripping his head off.

He walked over to her as she pulled out her a small lacy number and slipped it on over her head. She slipped off her bra from under the tiny night gown and let it fall down to the growing pile of cloths. Remy halted just behind her when she shimmied out of her pants and let them slip to the floor as well. She turned around and bumped into his chest and gave a squeak of surprise.

"Oh Gawd, Remy, ya scared me." She said.

"Desole." He said with a smirk. This must be one of the sexy things her friends had packed away for her. "What made ya decide ta wear dis?" He asked and fingered the strap.

She looked down at it a second before meeting his eyes again. "What's wrong with it?" She asked with a little hurt in her voice.

Remy could have smacked himself, "Non chere, it looks tres belle on ya." He said and instantly received a smile. A true smile he had never seen her smile like that and wanted to make her do it again.

"Well Ah don' know about ya, but Ah'm headed ta bed." She said and walked to the bed, but instead of walking around to the side she normally slept on she decided to crawl across the bed. Remy felt his zipper tighten as he got a great view of her backside, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on her. He wanted her in the worst way and couldn't do a thing about it. She stopped mid crawl and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Are ya comin'?" She asked him. She really was clueless to what she was doing to him. If she kept this up he would be cumming but not in the way she had meant.

"Chere," He groaned. "Do ya have any idea how bad Ah want ya right now?" He asked her. The strain was starting to become painful, he needed release and soon before he got blue balls, every mans worst nightmare.

She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her stomach. "Tell me over here," She said before she yawned. "Ah'm too tired to sit up." She probably hadn't heard all of what he had said.

Remy hesitated, if he took his pants off like he did every night she would see his growing attraction. He didn't want to scare her off so soon again so he walked around to his side of the bed and removed every article of clothing except his boxers. He quickly crawled under the covers before rolling over to face her.

Rogue smiled and looked at him, "Ya know yer really hot." She informed him.

"Really?" He asked amused at her drunken state.

"Yep." She said and then giggled. "Ah reckon it's not too bad that yer the only person Ah can touch, probably fo'ever." She sighed and then looked back into his eyes.

Remy loved her eyes they were so green they almost glowed. "Ya know chere Ah'm no' as bad as ya seem ta t'ink." He said. He had to just keep talking, that's all he had to do was get her to open up to him. He needed to keep his mind off sex, it would be his downfall he just knew it.

"Ah really don' think yer that bad." She said and Remy began to notice her accent thickening, he loved it. "Ah jus' don' wanna get hurt. It seems ta happen a lot with me." Then she giggled again. "So much for invulnerability."

During her little giggle fest Remy had repositioned himself to where he was on his back with his arms behind his head. She laughed a little more before propping herself up on one elbow. She bit her lip as she looked down at him, like she was deciding on something. Then before he could ask what she was thinking she leant down and placed a kiss on his lips.

It was soft and timid at first but then Remy began to kiss her back and the passion grew. He placed his hands on her hips and swung her over to where she was straddling him. The same position they had been in this morning only now she was a willing participant. He couldn't help himself as he thrust his pelvis into hers and smiled when he heard her groan. A groan was just fine and dandy but he wanted to make her scream now. He had the dim thought in the back of his mind that he should stop this for some reason but he couldn't remember what that reason was.

He slowly dipped his hands down her thighs and then back up to her hips and under her short lacy teddy. She didn't object so he moved the soft scrap of cloth up and over her head, she whimpered when she had to break contact with him. It just made him want her even more knowing that it pained her as much as it did him when they drew away from each other.

She went back to crash her lips down upon his once more when he stopped her. "Rogue are ya sure?" He asked her. It pained him that she might retreat but he knew he had to ask or else she would kill him. "Ah won' be able ta stop if we go any further."

A/N

Kind of wondering what happened to all my reviewers. Hopefully this chapter will get some good reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rogue are ya sure?" He asked her. "Ah won' be able ta stop if we go any further."

She was having a difficult time hearing what he said and the only reason she heard him at all was because her eyes were so trained on his lips. Was she sure? Hell yeah she was sure; he was her husband after all right? He even said the only way out of a Guild marriage is in a body bag and that he couldn't cheat on her or else he would be killed. And judging by the way he kept grinding into her with the rock hard part of his anatomy he wanted it too.

Rogue nodded almost frantically as she tried to form the words. "Yes." She said in a breathy whisper. It was almost like she needed him to breath. She wanted his hands to touch more of her and for hers to do the same.

She quickly smashed her lips to his once more and parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. His hands were resting on her butt but then began to move upward as he brushed his thumbs the underside of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and started to grind against him as she grew wetter. All of the sudden he flipped her over so that he was laying on top of her.

He started to trail kisses to her jaw line and down to her collar bone. He was working on a hicky while Rogue ran her nails up and down his back. When he was satisfied with his work he moved lower and lower till he had captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She gave a small gasp of surprise before moaning in pleasure. He began to knead the other breast with his free hand and Rogue couldn't help herself as her back began to arch of its own accord.

He moved to the other breast and moved his free hand down to her hips. Rogue did the same as she began to slowly move his boxers down his hips. This apparently excited Remy even more as he grabbed a handful of her thin boy shorts and ripped them off her.

Rogues eyes flew open in time to watch them sail through the air and into the dark beyond. "Hey!" She said causing Remy to look up at her. "Those were my favorite pair." She told him.

"Ah'll buy ya more, chere." He said before dropping his head back down to continue his work. Any argument Rogue had was instantly forgotten and she began to remove his boxers once again. When she got them down low enough she lifted her leg and pushed the offending material the rest of the way down. She was ready for Remy to enter her now but he seemed to have other plans as his head dipped further down her body until-

"Oh." She said quietly but she knew Remy had heard her as she felt him smile on her neather lips.

He began to do a series of moves; first he would lick her clit before enclosing it between his lips and sucking softly. The he repeated the move again and brought two of his fingers up and slowly, ever so slowly inserted them into her core. Rogues back arched again in ecstasy. She wanted him so bad it was nearly killing her. Her whole body was alive and on fire from his touch.

She felt her walls begin to tighten and was on the brink when Remy expertly shot up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. He smiled down at her before slowly entering her, Rogue had thought what he had done was amazing before but this was absolute nirvana. She loved the feel as centimeter by centimeter he entered her and filled her up, like a lost puzzle piece. She could practically feel him throb from inside her. After a long agonizing minute of bliss he finally filled her to the hilt. He paused a moment before retracting himself and thrusting back into her slowly building u to faster pumping.

Rogue thought that it would have been painful, what with this being her first time and all but no it was amazing like she had been doing it all her life. They soon found a rhythm and Rogue discovered that Remy liked it rough and liked to leave little marks all over her. He bit her and sucked on her until there where little purple marks all over her previously unblemished skin.

Rogue felt her walls clinch around him again as he pumped faster and faster into her. She then lost all control as she started to scream, but Remy quickly silenced her by forcing his lips upon hers. Rogue was beside herself with bliss, she had never thought sex could be so good. Now she knew why this was all Remy thought about. She felt Remy tense and knew that he was cumming too; it was amazing how in synch she felt with this man. A man she was starting to love despite herself.

Remy let out a breath and rolled off a top of her breathing heavily. Rogue was trying to catch her breath as well; she had never had such a work out before and had every intention of getting another one. She lay there a few more minutes before turning her head to look at Remy. She smiled when she saw him staring right back at her with an odd emotion on his face that she couldn't place.

It couldn't be love, there was no way. He had probably slept with hundreds of girls why would she be different. Because she was his wife, she remembered. He was forcing love to make this work. She looked back at his face, it didn't look for forced to her, it looked genuine, but what would she know about love. She had never been in love before.

She bit her lip in concentration and watched as Remy's eyes began to glow in the dark room. He leaned in to place what she was sure was supposed to be a chaste kiss on her lips. But apparently Rogues body had other plans as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper more passionate kiss. And once again they were groping each other like wild monkeys. Rogue knew then that it was going to be a long night.

**A/N **

**Sorry this chapter is short but I just wanted the sex from rogue's point of view.**


	19. Chapter 19

Remy woke up the next morning to a warm body curled against him; he looked down to see Rogue resting her head on his chest. She looked like an angel as her mess of curly two-toned hair surrounded her like a halo. She had her arm wrapped around his chest and he could feel her legs entangled with hers. This was how it should have been since day one. Remy decided he didn't really mind waking up to her in his arms like he had with other women, in fact it was kind of pleasant.

He carefully maneuvered out of her grasp and out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans before leaving their room and closing the door softly behind him. His mission this morning was to get Rogue a hangover cure because there was no doubt she would have one hell of a headache and be extremely sore from the previous night's activities. He made his way quietly to the kitchen; he was surprised more people weren't up at this hour.

He found the kitchen to be empty but saw a full pot of coffee brewing next to the fridge. He poured a cup of coffee for her and unsure of how exactly she took it he grabbed a few packs of creamer and sugar before going in search of some extra strength Tylenol. Once he had gathered up his goodies he began making his way back to their room.

"Remy?" Came a voice from behind him.

Careful not to spill any of the precious liquid he turned around to see Stormy standing at the other end of the hall. "Oui?" he said.

"Is that for Rogue?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Yeah." He said and watched her grin grow. "Wha' ah can't be the lovin' attentive husband?" He asked.

"I never said you couldn't. When you are done delivering that could you please come to the Professor's office? Its right down this hall." She said pointing to her left.

He nodded and continued his journey up to their room. He liked the thought of that, their room. He entered the room to see her still asleep cuddling his pillow. Oh God, she had ruined him. Now he would never be able to look at another woman without comparing her to Rogue, none of them could ever stack up against her. He really had hit the 'jackpot' as Hank had put it.

He put her coffee and Tylenol on her bedside table before planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. He resisted the urge to crawl back into bed with her and left the room before he gave in to temptation. As he walked down the hallways he let his mind drift back to last night and felt a goofy grin spread across his lips. She had lost all inhabitations last night and Remy would be the first to say it had been the best night of his life, bar none. He had finally taken Rogue as his rightful wife and she had consummated him as her husband.

Life was good.

But then a thought struck him. What if she was pissed off when she woke up? What if she accused him of using her? She had been pretty upset with him just yesterday morning. Had he taken advantage of her? No, she had said she wanted it and had initiated the whole thing. He had even asked her and she said yes. But what if he used his hypnotic charm on her? He didn't remember using it but it was a latent ability. Besides he had trouble charming her, he had been trying since day one and she only pushed him away so maybe her feelings were all her own.

Remy had never been so nervous about a morning after before like he was today. Their entire relationship was riding on her reaction. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he had arrived at Xavier's office until he was standing in front of the door. He quickly regained his aloof composure and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Xavier's voice from the other side of the door.

Remy opened the door and walked in to see Stormy and Scott, the team leader. "Welcome Remy, please sit down." Xavier said gesturing toward an empty chair next to Ororo.

Remy did as he was asked and took a seat. "Now I know you are not an X-Man but I would like to offer you a mission where your particular skills would be invaluable. The mission would last about a month." He said. "Before I go further into detail, do you accept this mission? We will discuss payment later."

Remy kept a poker face while he thought about the offer. He didn't need to run any jobs that he was offered by Jean-Luc but he also didn't accept many jobs that hadn't been run through the Guild. He didn't really need the money either, he had millions stashed away. But if he did take the mission it might make him look good to Rogue. The only drawback would be that he would be gone for a month.

He smiled. "Let's get down ta business then." He said.

Xavier smiled and pushed forward a folder on the desk. Remy took it and listened to the finer points of the mission. Basically Xavier wanted him to steal information and data on the Weapon X program. It was believed that William Stryker was still kidnapping mutants and experimenting on them, Remy's objective was to get all the information he could on them. Thanks to Logan and Deadpool, he was provided with some possible locations for a base of operations. To avoid detection, he would be the only one who was to infiltrate the base.

After about an hour of nothing but talk of the mission Remy was excused from Xavier's office. He made his way back up to his and Rogue's room slowly. He wondered if she would miss him while she was gone. Would she be happy that he was doing things for the X-Men? Why had he become so independent on her after only sleeping with her for one night? His cousins had a name for the person he was becoming, whipped.

He was doomed.

He slowly opened the door to their room to find Rogue nowhere in sight. He heard the sound of running water and turned his head to see the en suite bathroom door closed. He was about to go take a seat on the bed when he heard her turn off the shower. A smile spread across his face, would she kick him out if he walked into the bathroom? He intended to find out.

Quiet as ever he walked over to the door and pushed it open. He was immediately assaulted with steam from her shower but he managed to locate her lithe form wrapped in terry cloth. Her back was to him so she hadn't seen him enter, he was thankful for this as he silently closed the door behind him. She was bent over the tub wringing out her hair and Remy had to restrain from spinning her around and pinning her against the wall, her towel was just barely covering her amazing ass.

Instead he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a squeal as she gripped her towel with both hands and stood up straight as a board. Remy couldn't help but chuckle.

Good mornin', m'amour." He said into her ear and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He was pleased to note to shiver that it caused her. As he held her in his arms there was no doubt that in his mind that he would ever regret last night.


	20. Chapter 20

Rogue froze when she felt the arms wrap around her, she tensed every muscle in her body as she straightened her spine. She hadn't expected him to come back to their room before she got out of the shower. Rogue's mind had been racing all morning when she woke up to find herself naked and alone in bed. At first she thought he had gone somewhere else in the mansion because he couldn't face her. But then she had seen the cold coffee and Tylenol.

She honestly had no idea what to think and she forced herself to remember last night. Most of it was hazy after dinner but the one thing that did stand out was what had happened in the bedroom that night. She felt her face heat up just thinking about it. What had she been thinking? But the more important question was; would she do it again?

"Good mornin', m'amour." Purred the voice in her ear before he nuzzled into her neck.

And once again she felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn't think of anything to say, hell she couldn't even force a sound out of her mouth. But apparently Remy didn't have talking in mind as he spun her around and pulled her against him. Rogue must have been as red as a tomato as he smiled down at her. She wasn't sure what to do, she had never been in a situation where she had slept with a man she hated. Well, she thought she hated him, now she wasn't so sure, after all he had just called her his love right?

"How's ya head?" He asked.

"Fine." She managed to squeak out. "Thanks for the Tylenol."

He smirked at her obvious discomfort. Should she push him away and pretend like nothing had ever happened? For the first time in her life she was completely at a loss of what to do.

"So do ya remember wha' happened last night?" He asked and Rogue thought she heard a hint of nervousness in his voice. She only managed to nod her head yes as another wave of heat went over her face. "An'?" He prompted with a smile.

Rogue bit her lip and looked down at his chest that she was pressed against. She felt his grip loosen a bit as he took her chin in his fingers and pushed it up so that she met his eyes.

"Was it that bad?" He asked with raised eyebrows his voice even.

Was it bad? Hell no it wasn't! But she couldn't just fall head over heels in love with him after one night. She was used to hating him, she didn't know how to like him, let alone love him. But then she reminded herself that this is what arranged marriages were all about. But their arranged marriage hadn't exactly been normal, theirs was more about convenience if anything. And the only reason Logan had agreed was because he knew Remy wouldn't be able to touch her. Well that backfired.

"It's complicated." She said and finally managed to push away from him.

He didn't try to hold her in place but he did follow her from the bathroom and back to their bedroom. She didn't look at him as she pulled out clothes to wear, but she definitely didn't drop her towel for him to see everything. Sure he had already seen her naked now, but she felt embarrassed and exposed now. So she pulled her underwear and bra on under her towel. The only skin he saw was when she turned her back to him so she could slip her shirt on. When she turned around he was sitting on the edge of their bed watching her.

"Ah asked ya if ya were sure last night an' ya said oui." He said after a moment while Rogue pulled on her gloves. She didn't miss the look of disgust he shot the opera gloves she had chosen to wear with her short sleeved shirt.

"Ah remember." She said, her headache was starting to come back.

"So why's 't complicated? We're married, dis is what married people do." He said with a frown.

Rogue blinked at him. Had she bruised his ego? Maybe Kitty was right when she said you had to praise them from time to time. "Because we don't even like each other." She said.

"Not true chere, Ah like ya a lot." He smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No ya like my body, ya don't even know me." She countered.

"An' how is that my fault, ya won't let me know ya." He said standing up. "Ya seem ta think Ah'm jus' passin' through in ya life. Did ya no' get it when the priest said 'till death do we part'?" He was getting angry now and Rogue couldn't get the memory of him shoving her up against the wall in that hotel room out of her mind. That had been hot and if he were to do it again she wouldn't complain.

She didn't say anything as her temper started to rise with his; she just looked away and crossed her arms. "Here, Ah'll make it easy fo' ya. Ah'll be gone fo' a month an' ya can decide if ya 'like'," He spat the word out. "me in that time."

And with that he grabbed his trench coat off the back of a chair and stormed out of the room. Rogue watched him leave with her mouth hanging open slightly. "What the hell!" She said to the empty room.

It figures that the only guy she can touch is her arranged marriage husband and all they ever end up doing is yelling at each other. Just great. He would be gone for a month then great. She would get some time to herself for a change. So why was she disappointed that he hadn't said goodbye. Fucking hormones.

The more she thought about it the more pissed off she was it him. That asshole! It had been her first time ever at having sex, her first time ever kissing someone and them not pass out. How dare he be mad at her. She had raised a valid point that they didn't like each other and he had just brushed it aside saying that he did like her. Bullshit! Ugh, how was he always able to get under her skin like that?

She stormed into the kitchen barely noticing the people in it. She made her way over to the fridge and almost ripped it off its hinges. She instantly regretted this though because as soon as the smell of food hit her nose she felt nauseous.

"And that's Rogue, but don't mind her, she's always in a foul mood." Came the fake British accent of Emma Frost.

Perfect.

"Fuck off Frost." She snarled before leaving the kitchen. She barely caught sight of the blonde man sitting across from the resident bitch as she walked past them.

She needed to take her mind off of things for a while she needed a nice distraction. And only one thing came to mind. Deadpool. She hauled out her phone from her pocket and dialed the number.

"Tino's Lotto, Ammo and Diaper Emporium, pick up or delivery?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Pick up, be there in ten minutes." She said.

"Sweet." Wade said before Rogue snapped her phone shut.

She was just about to head for the front door when someone stepped in her way. It was a man about her age with blonde hair and a somewhat athletic build. "Excuse me, your Rogue, right?" He asked.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." She said. She had never seen this guy in her life and didn't really want to continue seeing him.

"My name's Gus, I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me around?" He asked putting on a friendly smile.

"Find someone else, Ah'm on my way out." She said a little rudely as she went to step around him but he just moved in front of her again.

"Okay, okay." He said. "I actually wanted to see if you would want to go out with me." He said replacing his friendly smile with a charming one.

"No." She said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"If it's about your powers you don't have to worry about those with me. My power is to shut off other's mutations." He told her, taking her hand in his own.

She ripped her hand away from his with an obvious look of disgust on her face. "Ah'm married jackass." She growled out.

"Yeah but I heard it was an arranged marriage. It's not like you can't have a boyfriend or anything." He said quickly.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? "Don't touch me an' don't talk ta me, ever." She said before pushing him aside and walking out the front door.

Needless to say, Rogue was not having a good day and it was probably only going to get worse.


	21. Chapter 21

Remy was nervous, he had been gone for a month and a half. The job had taken longer than originally anticipated. He wondered what Rogue had decided in that time. It had been hell going to sleep and waking up every morning without her by his side. He watched as the taxi pulled up to the impressive gates of the mansion. He took a deep breath when it pulled to a stop; Remy got out and paid the man before walking inside.

He desperately wanted to go find Rogue but he knew he needed to talk to Xavier first. He had managed to break in to several of the bases and copy all the information Stryker had. He had to admit that the man was smart to spread everything out like that, unfortunately for him, Gambit was the best.

Remy walked down the halls ignoring the giggling girls that would blush to the roots of their hair if he even glanced at them. The only one he wanted to hear giggle was Rogue. He finally reached the door and gave it a short knock before walking in. Xavier sat at his desk smiling as Remy walked in and laid several thick folders down on the desk.

"This was all Ah could find." He said as he pulled out a few flash drives from his pocket and placed them on top of the files. "They don' know that Ah was ever there so they shouldn't have ta change locations, but in case they do Ah was able ta find a few more unused bases."

Xavier sighed with a frown. "Thank you for your service." He said and pushed a check for thirty grand to him.

Remy nodded and took the check before turning to leave. He had just reached the door when Xavier spoke up again. "Mr. Lebeau, I would like to remind you that I do not condone any fighting amongst the people who live in this house. So if you should find the urge to hit someone, don't."He said and then with a twinkle in his eye he added. "Good day."

Remy gave him a confused look before leaving and closing the door behind him. What the hell was he talking about? Remy had always wondered if the old man had been maybe a little loony and he was starting to confirm it. He moved his thoughts to Rogue and wondered where she would be, he should probably start with their room seeing a how he needed to drop his bag off there anyway.

He stopped in front of their door and was about to turn the knob when it was suddenly flung open and a blonde man was thrown out. He stumbled back into the wall across the hall with a startled smile on his face.

"Leave me the hell alone Pulse. If you don't stop Ah'm goin' ta Xavier an' have him throw ya outta here fo' sexual harassment!" Rogue screeched before she slammed the door closed. She had apparently not seen Remy.

Remy looked to the man who smiled back up at him. "Don't worry I think I'm starting to wear her down." He said.

Remy didn't return the smile, instead he grabbed the man, Pulse, by the collar and pinned him to the wall. He let slip the itch in his fingers until the man's shirt was a bright pink color and had started to hum. "Here's a piece o' advice that Ah suggest ya take." He growled, satisfied that the man's eyes had grown large. He knew the charge was starting to burn from the smell of cooking flesh. "Stay away from mon wife. If Ah hear her say that this is happened again, Ah won't hesitate ta kill ya."

He drew back the charge and threw the man to the floor before ripping open the door and slamming it shut behind him. He looked to see Rogue whirl around with a look of fury on her face. "That's it!" She screamed but when she saw it was him her look of hatred disappeared to shock. "Oh thank God it's ya." She said putting a hand to her chest, looking immensely relived.

"How long has that been goin' on?" He asked jerking his head to the door.

She gave him an odd look before answering. "Since the day ya left. Professor keeps sayin' that he just needs a friend an' he keeps messin' with Logan an' Wade's memory when they go ta talk ta him."

"Ah jut gave him a piece o' advice, fo' his sake he better hopes he takes it." Remy said as he threw his bag down at the end of the bed.

"Ah swear ta God Ah can't even stand livin' in this house anymore with him here. Half the week Ah'm sleepin' on Wade's couch." She said as she flopped down on the bed.

Remy looked down at her and wondered if now would be a good time to ask her about a question he had been bouncing around in his head for about a week now. "How attached are ya ta the X-Men?" He asked still standing next to the edge of the bed.

She rolled her head over to look at him. "They're my family, why?"

So she probably wouldn't want to live in New Orleans and only visit here on holidays. "Jean an' Scott got a house a couple blocks away from here, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said, she obviously couldn't see where he was going with this.

"Why don' we get a house or apartment 'round here then?" He said. He'd like to be alone with her without having a mess of kids running up and down the halls.

Now she sat back up on the bed and looked up at him. "Remy, houses and apartment cost money-" She said but stopped when he interrupted her.

"Chere, Ah got millions hid away." He said with a smile. He doubted Rogue was the type of girl to get excited by truck loads of money but he wanted her to know he would always be able to provide for her.

She narrowed her eyes. "An' did ya steal the money?" She asked.

Remy gave her a charming grin. "Non, earned it honest." He said holding one hand over his heart and the other up like he was in court.

She rolled her eyes. "Ah dunno, Ah like it here. Plus Jean an' Scott don't exactly spend every night at their house. They have a room here too." She said.

Remy frowned he really didn't like the idea of the Pulse guy around his wife all the time. "So who exactly is that guy?" Remy asked. The man hadn't displayed any sort of power to escape Gambit's hold or even said anything once he had been slammed into the wall.

Remy didn't have to elaborate on who 'that guy' was for her to know who he was talking about. "His name is Pulse. His power is ta turn off the energy around him, including mutant powers. His favorite pass time is ta turn my power off and try ta stick his tongue down my throat." She said and then snorted in disgust. Remy froze, the conversation on their wedding night coming back to him.

_"So what would ya do if dere was a mutant out dere dat could turn off ya powers?"_

_"What do ya mean what would Ah do?" She asked confused at the question._

_"Say dere was a mutant an' one day he just went up ta ya and planted a kiss on ya, what would ya do?" He asked again._

_She paused for a moment in thought. "Probably break his nose," _

"An' what's he say when ya tell him ya married?" He asked as he unzipped his bag. He needed to multitask to prevent himself from becoming a murderer.

She gave a disgusted grunt. "He says that you're out there boinking blondes and that I should do the same. He thinks he's the only one who can touch me without dying."

Despite her words, or more Pulse's words he couldn't help but smile. "Boinking?" He asked. "Was that the term he used?"

She looked back over to him. "Oh shut up." She said but without her usual venom. Was she coming around? "It's been hell these last few weeks."

Remy frowned, the more upset he found out Rogue was the more red he saw when it came to that piece of shit. He wondered if maybe the reason she didn't want to move out of the mansion was because she was afraid of being alone with him now that they knew they could touch. So far she had acted like nothing had happened the last time they had seen each other. Did she want to pretend like they hadn't slept together either? Well he would be damned if he would let her pretend, he would have her begging for him by the end of the week. This was war!


	22. Chapter 22

Rogue was at her wits end. It had been two weeks since Remy had returned. She had hoped that if she pretended like nothing had happened it would be true. He hadn't said anything about that night to her and she wasn't going to bring it up now. But she found it increasingly difficult every time she was in a room alone with him.

One time, before going to bed she had turned around to find him staring so intently at her that she had froze to the spot. That night had been particularly difficult since Remy liked to hold her when they slept. Little did he know that whenever he touched her it felt like her skin was on fire and all the scenes she could remember from that night would come rushing back.

To make matters worse it seemed as if Frost and Pulse had teamed up to separate them. Rogue was actually pleased to learn that the white bitch couldn't read Remy's mind or control his thoughts, because as they had all earned Emma was not above blackmail and mind control to get what or in this case who, she wanted. Pulse used Emma's fascination with Rogues husband to his advantage by telling her they were sleeping together behind her back and that Rogue was only an accessory.

This of course infuriated Rogue more when he would turn her powers off and then proceed to touch her. She was outraged when she had received a lecture for breaking his nose after one of these incidents. She was about ready to take Remy up on his offer to get an apartment. It would be a relief not to have to worry about Pulse nearly every hour of the day, or Emma for that matter. Despite her best intentions Remy was starting to grow on her and she would hate to become a widow because he finally gave in and was in her clutches.

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom that night in her sleeping shorts and an old jersey. She had just finished her nightly routine and was ready to climb in bed when she saw Remy stripping down to nothing but his boxers. So far she had been good about avoiding him until he was already under the cover so this caught her off guard.

She didn't know what it was but she always had the worst urge to run her fingernails down his chest, his incredibly chiseled and perfect chest. To her horror he caught her staring and gave her a wink. She felt her face heat up as she averted her eyes and made her way over to the shared bed. He shut the lights off and crawled into bed next to her and just like every night before he pulled her closer to him, she yanked herself away with a warning as was custom to them.

"So make anyone cry ta day?" Remy asked idly.

Rogue frowned. "No but Ah made Pulse bleed when Ah broke his nose." She answered.

She felt the bed shake as he chuckled and closed her eyes as she allowed the sound to surround her. She loved to hear him laugh, it was like being wrapped in silk.

"No doubt he deserved it." He said as he turned on his side and propped himself up on an elbow. Rogue looked up at him, God it should be a sin to look that good, especially in the dark.

"Oh yeah, but Xavier lectured me for It." She said. Why did it feel like he could see into her?

Remy frowned. "Emma tried ta seduce me earlier." He said causing Rogue to wear a matching frown of her own. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when she did this.

"And?" She prompted, trying to keep her voice even. She absolutely hated Emma and the fact that she kept trying to get Remy to sleep with her. Why did she want to try and ruin Rogue's life? It's not like they had ever gotten along, in fact few people did get along with Emma. But the White Queen seemed to focus most of her time and energy on destroying what little happiness Rogue had.

"Told her Ah had a far more belle femme waitin' fo' me." He said with a grin.

"Oh? Ya got someone on the side?" She asked in a catty voice. She knew it wasn't true but couldn't stop it from coming out. It seemed like the only attention he paid her anymore was when they were getting ready for bed, otherwise she sometimes wouldn't see him all day. But then again, shouldn't she be pleased that he wasn't following her around like a lost little puppy anymore? Maybe he thought Belladonna had stopped with her assassination attempts.

His grin grew to a smile. "Ya jealous?" He asked, though his tone implied he already knew the answer.

"Of what?" She said and rolled over. He was getting too close to the truth. And even though her reasoning and logic was insane she couldn't bare her husband finding out she may like him, a little.

The bed shook again as he chuckled and he wrapped a strong warm arm around her and pulling her to him once more. He knew that she only ever denied him once a night when he did this. She wondered if he thought she was pathetic to want skin contact so badly she was willing to put their problems aside. He must think it because that's what she thought of herself. Talk about cheap.

When she had first agreed to marry him she hadn't pictured their marriage going like this at all. She had pictured him staying in New Orleans with his family and her staying in New York with hers. But instead he had followed her and had even accepted a few missions from the Professor but had not joined the X-Men. Technically she and Logan weren't members either, they were gone too much to be full team members like her friends were.

"Chere, ya know ya could drive a homme crazy wit' these head games o' yo's." He said burying his face into her neck.

Head games? Ok well, maybe she was sending him mixed signals. One minute she was screaming at him, the next second she had her tongue down his throat. Then she's telling him to keep their ability to touch a secret before sleeping with him. Now she's pretending that it never happened. Oh God, she was playing games with him. She decided to blame Mystique for this one, it's her fault she doesn't know how to carry on any sort of proper relationship.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all her mother's fault, but the childish side of Rogue deemed it true and that was good enough for her.

Rogue was going to ignore his comment and not answer when she felt something hard press into the back of her leg. Heat flooded her face as she figured out exactly what it was. In a moment of panic she jumped out of bed and flew up until her back was pressed against the ceiling. Sleeping with him had complicated things enough without doing it again.

Remy looked around startled for a moment before looking directly above him to see Rogue. He must have thought she was crazy and she didn't blame him because she certainly felt crazy.

"Wha' are ya doin' up there?" He asked. He lay back down and put his rams behind his head.

"Ah'm not getting' back in bed till ya make it go away." She declared. Maybe hysteria wasn't the best approach to an erection.

He looked around on the bed and her nightstand for what she might be referring to but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Remy looked back up at her confused. "Make wha' go away?" He asked.

Rogue forced herself to be calm. "Ya poked me with it." She said giving him a hint and hoping he got it. She really didn't want to have to say it out loud.

He continued to stare at her like she was nuts when realization finally donned on him and he burst out laughing. After a few minutes he managed to calm himself down. "It's not poisonous, otherwise ya'd be dead months ago."

This was the first mention of the night he had made since the morning after and Rogue felt her face go red for two reasons. The first being that she was now flushed with heat as she remembered how un-poisonous it was, the second reason being that she was absolutely ridiculous. But she managed to will the blush away and concentrate.

"Just get rid o' it." She demanded.

He laughed again though this time not as hard. "There's a reason they call the tip the head, it's got a mind o' its own." He told her truthfully. "Ah know one way ta get rid o' it though." He said, a smirk lighting up his features in the dark.

"Well, do it." She commanded. This was just getting more embarrassing by the moment.

"Ah need ya ta come down here, first." He said, his smirk turning mischievous.

"What!" Rogue said alarmed. "Why do ya need me down there?" Was it just her, or did her voice sound high pitched.

"The best way ta get rid o' an erection is if ya have a partner." He said and waggled his eyebrows.

Rogue's whole body was probably red now. "Ah'm not havin' sex with ya!" She hissed.

"Why no'? It aint like we haven' done it before." He told her. And even though this was true and that night had been fabulous she wasn't about to give in without a fight.

He was doing this on purpose, she realized and narrowed her eyes to him. All the things that had seemed innocent enough these past two weeks came back to her and they all suddenly had a darker tint to them. He was trying to make her jealous with Emma just like she hoped he was jealous because of Pulse. God, could they get any sicker?

Rogue lowered herself onto the bed and when Remy reached out to her she held her hand up. "Don't touch me." She snapped as she crawled back under the covers.

"Ah can' help it chere, ya body's jus' beggin' ta be ravished." He said the last word in a husky whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

"Touch me an' Ah'll scream fo' Logan." She warned, pleased that this seem to draw him back to reality.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning had Remy in thought as he looked in the dresser at Rogue's underwear and pajamas. With the exception of a few things most of it was boring and covered too much of her for his liking, so today Remy would be going shopping for his lovely wife. His first and only stop would be Victoria's Secret in the mall. He could already feel the plastic burning a hole through his wallet as he thought about it. He couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face when he thought about her reaction later that night. After all he had promised to buy her more lingerie after he had ripped that one pair off.

He pulled his trench coat on before leaving their room. His first stop before he left the mansion was the kitchen where he knew Rogue would be sitting with Logan, both drinking coffee and reading the paper. He walked down the halls passing by students who were using their powers in the halls even though it was against the rules. Who was he to tell them to cut it out? He wasn't a teacher so he kept walking by even when they had guilty faces and were expecting a telling off.

He was pleased to see that the kitchen was as full as it usually was. Every seat at the counter and breakfast table was still full and then some. A note of displeasure, however, made it to Remy when he saw that Pulse was sitting next to Rogue, she didn't look to happy about it either. Logan looked even less happy as he glared, unabashed, at the younger mutant.

Remy pushed through the crowds of older students and teachers until he had reached Rogue. He bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head, effectively wiping any form of smile off of Pulse's face. But he didn't kiss Rogue to spite that sonovabitch; no, he did it because he liked to touch her. The green haired girl that was on the other side of Rogue jumped up and Remy took her spot.

"Mornin' Swamp Rat." She said, unconsciously leaning closer to him and away from her stalker.

"Mornin' Riva Rat." He returned and chuckled at the way her nose crinkled at the new name. "Wha' are ya up ta today?" He asked.

"Nothin' much, thought about goin' over ta Wade's for a movie marathon." She said. "What about ya?" She asked, not looking up from her paper.

"Goin' ta the mall ta find somethin' fo' Merci." He said idly, resisting the urge to twirl his fingers in her hair.

"Your date?" Said the rude voice of Pulse from her other side. For some reason he had latched onto the idea that Remy was cheating and kept running with it no matter how many times he had been proven wrong.

"No ya asshole." Rogue spat out, not bothering to turn and look at him.

Pulse snorted in disbelief. "So you know Merci?"

"She's my sister-in-law, her birthday's next week." She ground out.

Pulse scowled at this and returned to his corn flakes. "Do ya need a ride ta Wade's, chere?" He asked ignoring the man.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Yeah, just let me grab my coat." She said before running out of the kitchen to their room.

Remy watched her leave before turning his attention to Logan who was glaring murder at Pulse from across the table. Remy turned to look at the man in question, he sat there still scowling as his cereal turned soggy. "Xavier may be able ta mess with Logan when he wants ta kill ya, but he can' get through my mental shields." He warned letting the unsaid death threat hang in the air. Pulse didn't look in his or Logan's direction as he stood up and left the busy kitchen without a word.

He turned to look at Logan who gave him an approving nod before returning to his paper. Remy only had to wait a few more moments before Rogue came walking back in with her coat on and her arms full of movies. The closer she got the more he realized they were all cheesy 70's kung fu movies. He raised an eyebrow at his wife's obvious geekness.

She seemed to realize what he was thinking and responded. "They're classics!" She defended, holding them tighter to her chest.

"Ah never said they weren't." Remy said.

She narrowed her eyes but turned to Logan. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna come?" She asked.

"Last time I went to your movie night with Wade he kept trying to karate chop me." He said not even looking up.

Remy suddenly got a mental image of Deadpool flying through the air at Logan screaming 'karate chop' and Logan slicing off his arm before he could reach him. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought.

"Alright, we'll see ya later tonight then." She said as she began walking out of the kitchen to the garage.

Remy followed after her and slung an arm around her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off. "Cut it out Cajun." She said as she walked over to one of the schools cars.

"Oh no chere, we are takin' this belle." He said going to stand next to the bike he had bought last week. She paused to look between him and the bike. It looked like she was having an internal battle of some kind before she begrudgingly walked over.

Remy swung a leg over it and waited for Rogue to do the same, but after a few minutes when she didn't he turned to see her glaring at the bike.

"Chere?" he asked.

She turned her attention to him. "Your doin' this on purpose aren't ya?" She accused with narrowed eyes.

So she had caught on. He felt himself smirk despite himself. "Don' know wha' ya talkin' about." He said and then patted the seat behind him. She glared even more at him before swinging her leg over. "Knew ya couldn't keep ya hands offa me." He said. She wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a sharp pinch. He winced but didn't say anything more as he sped away.

It had only taken about an hour before Remy had his arms loaded down with silk and lace. The girls in Victoria's Secret had been very disappointed to learn he was married but had quickly gotten over that when he said he'd take one of everything in Rogue's size. He had also gotten Merci a bottle of her favorite perfume from the store that he had gift wrapped.

He briefly wondered if Rogue would agree to wear a bow for Christmas so he could un-wrap her. Probably not but the thought was entertaining nonetheless. He drove back to the mansion so that he could deposit Rogue's new wardrobe into her drawers. He had just finished stuffing all the unsatisfactory clothing into garbage bags and was about to go hide them hen his phone began to ring.

"Bonjour." He said into the mouth piece as he walked down the empty halls of the mansion to where he had seen an access panel to the attic was.

"Bad news." Came the voice of his brother. "Belladonna hired some mutant ta seduce Rogue, apparently this guy can turn off her powers."

Remy froze. Now who did he know who was trying to seduce his wife and could turn her powers off? Oh yeah that's right, Pulse. Pulse was a dead man. "Ah know who ya talkin' about, ah jus' didn' know he was an assassin." Remy spoke in a low growl into the phone.

"Well, he aint. Our source says Bella is playin' the infidelity angle now so that we have ta kill Rogue." Henri said. "She figures Rogue is so hard up fo' sex that she'll jump at this homme."

Remy gave a snort into the phone. "She obviously doesn' know how stubborn that fille is." He said.

"Apparently no'." He brother agreed.

Remy ended the call and returned to stuffing the clothes in through the access panel. Now what course of action should he take against the man who wanted to condemn his Rogue to death. Killing him was always an option, though he liked to avoid murder where he could. Blackmail and threats were always effective. The options were endless really.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was about time to pick rogue up. He walked down the hallways and had almost reached the garage when Logan crossed his path. A sudden idea sprang to Remy's mind.

"Ah need ta talk ta ya privately." He said to the feral man. Logan kept walking past him but opened a door and gestured him in. Remy followed Logan into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What do ya need to talk to me about?" Logan asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Ya know that the Assassins have taken out a contract on Rogue, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Rogue told me about after Wade shot her." He said.

Remy nodded remembering the terrible pain he had felt when he had heard the gunshots only to find Rogue perfectly fine and pissed off. "Right, well it seems they are tryin' a new approach ta her death." He said. "Infidelity. Ah was jus' told that a mutant who could turn off powers had been hired ta try an' sleep with Rogue so that we would have ta kill her."

He watched as Logan's face contorted with rage. "Pulse." He growled out.

"Now personally, Ah've grown kinda attached ta Rogue, Ah'd hate ta have ta kill her, Ah'm no murderer." An eerie smile had spread across Logan's features. No doubt he was thinking about murder. "Ah find near death experiences tend ta be nice little lifelong lessons though."

The scary smile had spread even more and Remy found it to be contagious. "Sounds like a plan Gumbo, it's about time we had some father and son-in-law bonding time." And that was when Remy knew he married into the right family.


	24. Chapter 24

Rogue was sitting on the couch watching Wade reenact the last movie they had just watched, _Claw of the Dragon_. She couldn't stop laughing as he would teleport around the room, acting as several characters at once.

"I will eat your heart!" He declared but kept his mouth moving for a moment afterward just like the actors in the movie.

Wade ported to stand in front of the TV once more. "You have no honor! I will destroy you!"

That was when there was a knock on the door. Wade seemed to be oblivious to this as he kept up with the script so Rogue ran to the door and pulled it open to see Remy. She had forgotten about the time, Wade was always a good distraction. But now she would have to go back to the mansion where Pulse and Emma were.

"Ya ready chere?" He asked and then looked over her shoulder to see Wade battling with himself. "Nice."

"Yeah, Ah'm ready." She said grabbing her coat off the floor by the door; Wade had demolished the coat rack that had been there earlier. "Later Wade!" She called behind her, she was sure he hadn't heard anything she had said and closed the door.

She walked beside Remy as they left the apartment building and once again he put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. And as was normal, she shrugged it off and told him to cut it out. But Remy was not to be discouraged, this time he put both arms around her waist. Rogue felt a shudder pass through her at the touch. How did he do this to her, just turn her into a lump of jell-o at his will? It wasn't fair, she never saw him turn to mush when she touched him, and of course her touches were a tad rougher. Such as an elbow to the gut.

"Remy." She said in a warning voice as they continued walking out into the dark parking lot.

"Oui m'amour?" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't call me that." She said as he unwrapped his arms to get on the bike, her right behind him.

"But ya are." He said and before she could retort he sped off causing her to latch on to him.

It had been a few hours since they had got back to the mansion and Rogue was ready for bed. She had brushed her teeth and combed her hair, now all there was to get dressed for bed. She briefly wondered if she should wear something sexy, just to torment him. But she decided against it because if he had his hands all over her she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to resist. Her resolve seemed to be crumbling daily.

She walked over to her dresser and saw Remy removing his shoes and socks while sitting at the end of their bed. Thank God he hadn't removed his shirt yet, that was always a weak spot for her. She returned her attention to the task at hand and opened her drawers to grab some pajamas. But when she opened it she didn't see sweatpants, shorts and too big, old shirts. No, it was absolutely full of silky and lacy teddies. What was she going to wear to bed tonight? Surly Remy would rip these off her without a second thought.

That was when she felt warm, muscular arms encircle her waist and she froze on the spot. He leaned in closer to look over her shoulder and Rogue almost closed her eyes when she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Mmmm, Whatcha got here." He said taking one arm from her waist to lift a silk teddy out of the pile of unmentionables.

A thought had suddenly struck her and she pushed him away. She whirled around and pointed a finger at him. "You did this!" She accused. "Where are my clothes ya no good, dirty rotten Swamp Rat?"

But Remy just smiled and Rogue saw that he was wearing those low slung jeans again and no shirt. Oh shit. "Ah promised Ah'd get ya more remember?" He said waggling his eyebrows and coming closer again.

Rogues face flushed red as she turned around and snatched the top garment in her drawer without even looking. She then maneuvered past him to the bathroom where she shut and locked the door. That bastard. She ripped of her shirt and pants and climbed into the dainty scrap of silk. Oh God, he was so going to get it and if he even touched her she would scream for Logan. Ok well maybe not because she was dressed like a tramp, but she sure as hell would threaten him!

She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and grimaced. She just had to keep her head and everything would be alright. She could go and buy proper night clothes in the morning. After a short pep talk she turned the knob and swung the door open to see Remy staring down at her eyes glowing brightly. Rogue knew she had a plan but at that moment she couldn't exactly think of what it was.

He leaned in closer to her until they were only a few centimeters apart. "Ya look belle, ma Cherie." He said huskily.

There was a plan; she just knew there had been one but damned if she could remember what it was.

Remy leaned the rest of the way in until he had captured her lips in a kiss. It was slow and sensual at first; he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Instinct seemed to take over and Rogue pulled him even closer when she put her arms around his neck. Oh God he was so warm. And then their kiss became hungry almost as he whirled her around and pressed her up against the door frame.

She moaned when he trailed a string of kisses down her neck and collar bone. He felt so good pressed up against her. But then something happened, a feeling in the pit of her stomach that rose fast. She ripped herself away from a surprised Remy and hurled herself at the toilet just in time to empty her stomach of its contents.

She continued this for a few more minutes until she felt a damp cloth on the back of her neck and a glass of water shoved into her hand. She looked up to see Remy squatting next to her an expression of worry on his face. "Ya okay chere?" He asked.

She took a sip of the water before nodding yes. That was apparently all Remy needed as he scooped her up and took her to bed. "Get some sleep, Ah'll be back in a minute wit' some crackers fo' ya." He said and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Rogue nodded as she lay on top of the covers. She was already starting to feel better though, had it been something she ate? No she was careful not to eat anything at Wade's earlier so maybe it was a bug that was going around. Rogue sat up and took another drink of her water, she needed to brush her teeth and get this awful taste out of her mouth.

She went back to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth; it always felt good to have a clean mouth. She stepped out of the bathroom just as Remy walked in with the pack of crackers he had promised her. "Feel any better?" He asked taking in her appearance.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was though." She said walking past him and climbing back into bed.

He hesitated a moment before joining her and turning out the lights. As was usual he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Now that she wasn't sick any more she remembered what had happened before. Maybe it was the Universes way of helping her abstain from Remy, yeah that was it.

"Ya remember that first night, after the wedding, when ya woke up in the middle of the night an' threw up?" He asked her.

Rogue grimaced; he was going to think she was always sick or else bulimic. "Yeah."

"Were ya sick then too? Ya told me at the time it was a nightmare." He said.

Rogue turned to look at him, his eyes glowing a hypnotizing red in the dark. "It was a nightmare, its part of my mutation. When Ah absorb people I get their thoughts an' memories too." She explained. "That night Ah had relived one o' Magneto's memories while he was at a concentration camp, it was so vivid that Ah could even smell the rotting flesh of the people around me."

Remy didn't say anything for a moment as he took this in. "Do ya have these nightmares often?" He asked.

She was about to answer yes until she thought about it. Actually, that night was the last one she had had in a while except for those weeks when Remy had been on a mission. Was he the reason she didn't have them anymore?

"Not really." She lied. She could just hear him now when she told him he chased away her night-terrors.

He seemed satisfied with this and pulled her closer. Apparently he still thought she was sick because he didn't seem to want to try anything else tonight. And for the life of her she didn't know why she was disappointed at this.


	25. Chapter 25

Remy woke up the next morning to find Rogue lying on his chest, a content smile gracing her face. No matter how they went to sleep the night before they would always wake up like this the next morning. He would be lying if he said he could do without it. He pulled his arms tighter around her and she made some sort of noise as he squeezed her.

The night before hadn't gone exactly as planned. He hadn't counted on her getting sick like that at all. If all had gone to plan he would have had his dirty way with her right there against the door frame. Alas the fates had decided to laugh in Remy's face. Though he was sure he may have earned some brownie points with taking care of her and all. Maybe he could play sick today and she would nurse him back to health, though he doubted she would agree to wear a skimpy nurse outfit.

He was brought out of his musings as Rogue began to stir on his chest. He felt the flutter of her eyelashes and her body tense when she realized where she was… again. Ever so slowly she lifted her head up and turned to look at him.

"Mornin' m'amour." He said his voice husky from the sleep.

She sighed; she must have hoped that he would still be asleep and that she could sneak away. Rogue tried to roll away from him but his grip on her only tightened and she stayed in place. Of course she could easily get out of his embrace but that wasn't the point.

"Let go Remy." She said the sleep still in her voice.

"Non, 'm gonna hold ya forever chere." He said.

"No, really, I think Ah'm gonna be sick again." She said and ripped herself from his arms and flew to the bathroom.

Remy sat up and frowned in the direction of the bathroom. What was making her so sick? It was ruining his plans. He uncovered himself and followed her into the bathroom to see her bent over the toilet once more. He emptied out the glass of water from last night and refilled it. Remy waited for her to finish before handing her the water.

"Maybe ya should go see Hank." He suggested to her.

"Naw Ah'm feelin' better already." She said standing up and pulling her teddy down from where it had ridden up. Remy's eyes soon became glued to that spot, wanting nothing more than to kiss it. "Remy?" Rogue asked and he looked up to see her looking at him strangely.

"Oui?" He said.

"Ah said clear out, Ah need ta take a shower." She repeated her hands on her hips.

Remy smirked before walking closer to her and his smirk grew when she took a hesitant step back. He placed his hands on her hips, "Now chere, that sounds like an activity fo' two, non?"

She put a bare hand to his bare chest and pushed him away. "Non." She mocked.

Remy smiled even though she just turned him down for what seemed to be the millionth time. He doesn't know why, but he rushes forward and picks Rogue up, pinning her to the wall of the bathroom. Her legs are wrapped around him and in the blur of movement she had circled her arms around his neck. His smile widened when he saw her eyes were big with surprise.

"Ya sure about that chere?" He asked, leaning in real close to her.

But she seemed frozen so he took this opportunity to lean in and kiss her, hoping he could finish what he wanted to do last night. But this time she's faster and moved her head out of the way.

"Not this time Swamp Rat." She said and climbed down from him before pointing a finger to the door. "Out!" She commanded.

"If ya need help feel free ta call." He said, giving her a wink.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. Remy smirked as he pulled his clothes on for the day and left their room. He and Logan had planned to meet later that morning in the control room for the danger room. The reasoning behind this was because he had to control a danger room session for some of the kiddies. Remy had only been to the control room once before but due to his master thief status he could easily remember where it was, even if he had been more interested in admiring Rouge's ass at the time.

He walked in to see Logan sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on another while he monitored a screen. He looked up when Remy walked in and motioned for him to sit in a chair opposite.

"So, I been thinking." Logan started. "Do we want to hurt him while we get our point across or just leave mental and emotional scars?"

"Preferably, all three if we can swing it." Remy said, did he mention he didn't like anyone trying to hurt Rogue?

Logan smiled. "Just what I wanted to hear." He said and then gave him a considering look. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Remy didn't know if this was a compliment or a backhanded insult but decided to take it as a compliment. "So any ideas?" He asked turning his attention to the group of mutants fighting a giant robot.

"We could hand him over to the FoH." Logan suggested.

"Nah, Ah'd prefer ta do the damage myself." Remy said idly as he saw Rogues friend Kitty run through a solid brick wall. Logan gave another nod of approval. "How 'bout we bury him alive or dangle him over the side o' a fifty story building?"

"You can't go wrong with the classics." Logan agreed. "Why don't we take him out to a bar and get him good and drunk before we beat the snot out of him?" Logan said with a creepy gleam in his eye.

"We could always leave him with Wade fo' the weekend." Remy said though he was starting like Logan's last idea the more he thought of it.

"Yeah but Wade might end up killing him." he said dismissively. "How about we take him out to the bar, beat the snot out of him till he's knocked out and then dangle him over the edge of a fifty story building?"

It was evil. It was terrible. It was perfect. "Sounds good ta me." He said. "We doin' this tonight?" He asked standing up.

"I'm free unless you have plans with my daughter." He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Ah always got plans with ya daughter, too bad she's so hard headed." He said and then ducked out of the room before Logan could threaten him.

Remy walked back up to the kitchen, lost in thought about what was to transpire later that night. He almost didn't notice Emma launch herself at him from an empty room. She had effectively pinned him to the wall.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said in her version of sultry aristocracy. It didn't suit her and it didn't appeal to him. Remy preferred the southern twang of Rogue than to this any day.

"Somehow Ah don' think this was a coincidence." He said pushing himself into the wall and attempting to push her away at the same time.

She giggled shrilly and was about to lean into try and kiss him again when she was suddenly jerked back and slammed into the wall beside him. Remy looked up startled to see Rogue there with her hands on her hips, un-amused.

"Ya owe me one Cajun." She said before continuing down the hall to the kitchen.

Remy looked back down at Emma whose nose looked to be broken from the impact and was clearly knocked out. He looked back up to Rogue and jogged after her. Little did she know that he would be repaying her tonight. When he caught up with her he slung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you m'amour." He said in a low voice.

Rogue looked startled and quickly pushed away from him, pausing to look around for other people. "Remy if ya really feel the urge ta touch me don' do it in public." She said her eyes wide.

That sounded like an invitation if he ever heard one. In one swift movement he had thrown her over his shoulder and was racing back to their room. He didn't need to be told twice. "Remy!" she squealed as he turned a corner, he could see the door to their room in sight. "Put me down!"

"Ya said no' in public." He said over his shoulder as he slammed their bedroom door closed. He threw her down on the bed before jumping on her and straddling her waist. There was no way she was getting away this time as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Remy!" She said panicked.

"Oui." He said and began trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"We can't." She said a little breathless.

He began concentrating on that sensitive spot on and around her ear. "Why no'?" He asked though he was sure he was wearing her down.

"Ah, Ah gotta catch Hank before he leaves." She said before letting out a moan.

Remy smiled into her neck. "Wha' fo'?" He asked, not really caring for the answer. Right now all her cared about was the writhing form of his wife beneath him.

"Get off!" She said and rolled him off the side of the bed.

When he sat back up she wasn't lying on the bed anymore but was standing with her hands on her hips. "That wasn't an invitation ta 'ravish' me." She said, using the word he had used the other night.

"In the future ya have ta be more clear, it's wrong ta go gettin' a homme's hopes up like that." he said standing up. Then a thought struck him. "Wha' were ya sayin' 'bout Hank?"

"Ah need ta catch him before he leaves for his trip, ah wanted him ta check me out an' make sure ah don't have the flu or somethin'." She said and leaned to peer out of their window.

"Well at least let me escort ya." He said valiantly holding out his arm for her to take.

But of course Rogue was who she was and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room. It was then, with a smirk on his face, that he decided that the fates had a funny way with weaving that tapestry called life. Never in his wildest dreams that he could be this happy married and celibate. But he didn't plan on remaining celibate for long, he was sure she was starting to crack.


	26. Chapter 26

Rogue walked into the med lab to see Hank bent over a microscope. But when the doors whooshed open he looked up to see her with a smile on his face. "Why, hello Rogue, what brings you down here this morning?" He asked.

"Just wanted ta make sure Ah dot have the flu, Ah was sick last night an' this mornin'. Do ya think ya have time before ya conference ta check me out?" She asked hopefully.

"I always have time my dear." He said pulling off his glasses and pulling a small plastic cup out from a cabinet to his left. He held it out to her as she walked closer to take it. "You know the drill." He said as he pulled out her file.

She took the cup and went to the tiny bathroom attached to the med lab. She always hated peeing in a cup but she had been assured many times over that it was necessary. After she finished she walked out to see him with the appropriate tools to diagnose her. He looked up and took the cup while she took a seat on the examination table. Rogue never much liked being poked and prodded by someone in a lab coat, even if it was a friend of hers.

She watched Hank use her pee for several tests before he put on a new pair of surgical gloves and came over to her. He took her temp, checked her ears and throat and asked for her symptoms.

"Is this morning and last night the only times you've been sick?" He asked, jotting on his clip board.

"Yeah." She said, not counting the few times she had thrown up because of a particular nasty nightmare.

"And what has your appetite been like?"

Now that she thought about it she hadn't had much of one. It seemed like every time she entered the kitchen the smell of the food would make her sick. "Ah guess Ah haven't really had one." She admitted.

"Okay." He said looking up from his lip board. "I think your tests should be done, just let me check on them and well have an answer for you." He said and walked back to his counter.

Rogue took this time to study the pattern in the tile floor six inches below her dangling feet. She only looked up when she heard Hank mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'my starts and garters'.

"What was that Hank?" She asked.

He whirled around looking a little uncomfortable. This instantly caused Rogue to perk up and think the worst. Did she have cancer? Oh God, what if she did? How long did she have? Could you even tell someone had cancer from a piss test? If she did then she could absorb Logan to heal herself, but would she go insane like Wade did?

"Tell me Rogue, when was your last period?" He asked.

Rogues brows knit together. What an odd question to ask someone with cancer. "Umm, Ah can't really remember." She admitted. "Life's kind been hectic these last few months." She said. "Why?"

"Congratulations my dear, you're going to be a mother." He said half happy, half awkward.

Rogue felt the blood drain out of her face and the world go dark around her. Her last thought as the world tilted sideways was that this was not how you told someone they had cancer.

The next thing she remembered was a dark fuzzy image overhead and a very foul smell. She swatted at the image and the smell as her vision began to clear. She realized the fuzzy thing had been Hank and that he had held smelling salts under her nose. She saw that she was in the med lab and tried to sit up but was forced back down.

"Can you cure me?" She asked thickly. "Oh wait!" She said, still under the delusion that she had cancer. "Ah can just absorb Logan, Ah don't need chemotherapy." Though the worry of turning out like Wade still worried her.

It threw her off when Hank began to chuckle. "I'm afraid there is no cure for you, even if you absorb Logan, you're just going to have to ride it out as countless women before you have done."

Rogue paused a moment, utterly confused. "Okay, ya lost me Doc." She said, still attempting to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

"You, my dear, are pregnant." He said with a warm smile.

All Rogue could do was shake her head no. "But that's impossible." She finally managed to say.

"Is it my mistake, or did you just recently find out your husband is immune to your powers?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Oh, that's right, she could touch Remy. In fact he had been all over her a little over an hour ago. Why didn't she think to use protection? Because she was buzzed and was more concerned with getting him inside her than anything else. Why did she even have sex with him? Because he was sexy and charming and her husband. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

How was she going to tell him let alone everyone else? On the bright side she was going to have a baby, something she never thought could happen before. Also Pulse might leave her the hell alone. There really is a silver lining to everything.

"Well, we will need to start scheduling regular appointments when I return from my conference." Hank said, attempting to bring her back down to earth.

"What? Oh. Yeah." She said as she got of the exam table. "Thanks Hank."

"Also you need to go pick up some prenatal vitamins." He instructed as she reached the doors. She gave him a thumbs up to show she heard and understood him before exiting the doors.

She wouldn't just need prenatal vitamins, she'd also need maternity clothes. And a whole shit load of baby stuff. What if she was a terrible mother? It's not like her own mother had exactly been a shinning influence. There was no way Rogue would ever hope to compare to June Cleaver. She shouldn't be allowed to be pregnant; she was going to be horrible. Rogue had no idea what the hell she was going to do with a baby.

In short, she, Remy and the baby were all doomed.

Before she knew it she was back on the main floor of the mansion and was unsure of where to go. She didn't know if she could be around any people yet, she felt as if she might just blurt it all out. Now that would be chaos, hysteria and havoc. Probably not the best thing so early in the morning, she'd wait till later. She needed to go to the store and get those vitamins plus a book about this whole thing.

Yeah that would be her first stop. Without further thought she went back to their room, thankful it was empty, and grabbed her coat and purse. She left the mansion without being noticed, she didn't know why she felt as if she was sneaking behind everyone's back. Her first stop was the drug store to pick up the vitamins. The pharmacist gave her a glare and a pointed look at her still flat stomach. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell the women who had been whispering behind her in line to fuck off. But hey she could technically blame that on hormones right? Well she would find out at her next stop.

The book stop wasn't much better than the drug store as she also got glares. Really what was making them glare, for all they knew she could be a married woman… which she was. But they way these old women acted you would have thought she was a teenager in high school, and ok she did live at a high school but she had graduated four years ago! Ugh! Some people. She paid for her book and ended up flipping everyone in the store off. Blame the hormones.

Now Rogue just had to sneak everything back into the mansion. Fortunately, she had this all planned out and had bought regular vitamins to switch the special ones with. She really was being sneaky. In the back of her mind a small voice was telling her hiding this would only cause trouble but she ignored the voice. What did it know anyway?

She managed to sneak back to her room and hide the evidence just as Remy walked in. She didn't even hear him enter which was the scariest part. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Bonjour m'amour." He whispered into her ear.

"Crap Remy, ya scared me ta death." She said holding her hand over her heart and pulling away from him. She resisted the urge to reach down to her stomach.

"Where ya been all day?" He asked crooking his head to the side and giving her a lopsided grin.

The first test. "The book store." She said, the best way to lie is to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"Ya get anythin' good?" He asked. "Like Karma Sutra?"

Rogues mouth dropped open. "Ya perv!" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah ended up not getting' anythin'."

"Don' worry, Ah'm better than a book anyway." He said flashing her a grin and placing his hands on her hips.

She lifted an eyebrow. "An' modest too." She said sarcastically.

"See Ah'm no' jus' some trophy husband, Ah've got substance." He said cheekily.

"Trophy husband?" She snorted. "What contest in hell did ah win?"

Remy apparently thought this snide remark was funny because he then burst out laughing. And against her will Rogue even managed to crack a smile. Resisting him and carrying his unborn child was going to be harder than she had originally anticipated.


	27. Chapter 27

Remy closed the door to their bedroom and began walking down the hall. Rogue had been acting odd all day, ever since she got back from the book store. She had been fidgety and anxious. Occasionally he would catch her staring at him intently or holding her stomach. All in all he was very confused by her behavior and he really didn't want to leave her tonight when he felt he should be there with her. Something was wrong and he desperately wanted to know what.

He tried pushing Rogue from his thoughts as he went to the garage to meet Logan. The older mutant had slipped something into Pulse's drink at dinner and should be passed out and in the trunk of Scott's dodge charger. He walked into the garage to see Logan leaning against the aforementioned car, chewing on a cigar. Remy walked to the car and got in the passenger's seat without saying a word. Tonight wasn't about socializing and Remy wasn't going to pretend.

By the time they reached the bar a few towns over Pulse had woken up and was pitching a right fit in the trunk of the car. He seemed to have forgotten he could use his mutation to just shut the car off. Far be it for Remy to remind the man. The two men stepped out of the borrowed car and walked around to the trunk. Remy smiled as he tapped into his empathy and felt the man's fear.

Logan opened the trunk and Remy got his first glimpse of Pulse since dinner. He was extremely white with his eyes big from fear. This would be all too easy. Logan reached in and hauled him out to his feet.

"It's time we had a chat." Remy said clapping his hand to Pulse's shoulder with Logan's hand on the other.

They lead the man into the dingy bar; the patrons didn't even look their way as they lead a trembling man to a booth in the far corner. They sat him down with Logan blocking his exit and Remy sitting across from him. One of the waiters brought over three shot glasses and a large bottle of whiskey. Remy reached out and filled the glasses, when this bottle was gone Pulse would be the only one drunk. Due to Logan's healing factor and Remy's over charged metabolism they could drink all they wanted and not be affected.

Remy pushed Pulse his shot glass. "So ya workin' fo' Belladonna." If at all possible his few grew even paler, to avoid answering he downed the shot.

"Wha' she promise ya?" He asked.

Pulse's eyes flickered to the only exit. "She said if I slept with Rogue then she would pull some strings with her contacts at the Thieves Guild and get me in." He said nervously. Remy started chuckling darkly as did Logan. Apparently Pulse thought that he wasn't a thief. "I'm a good thief and I deserve to be in the Guild!" He defended.

"Don't suppose Bella told ya who Rogue an' me are?" He asked, a sinister smile on his lips.

"Yeah, she said you were her old boyfriend and that you ran off with Rogue." He said, not fully understanding.

"Ah was never her boyfriend." Remy said with a frown. "An' as fo' getting' inta the Guild ya can forget it."

This time Pulse gave a nervous laugh. "And what power do you have to stop me."

"The fact that 'm heir ta the crown, ya looking at Remy Lebeau, Prince o' Thieves." He said and poured them all another shot.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Pulse started to murmur.

Remy might have felt sorry for the man if he hadn't put Rogue through such hell for the last two months. "Look I'm really sorry, I didn't know." He pleaded.

"Now see I'm getting' the feeling you don't know much about the Thieves Guild and their traditions. For example, if you were to sleep with my daughter she would have been condemned to death." Logan growled out.

"An' call me old fashioned, bu' Ah'm kinda attached ta her myself." Remy chimed in and poured another round of shots that Pulse quickly downed.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, not daring to look up at them.

"What makes you think we're gonna to anything to ya?" Logan asked with an eerie smile. Remy found himself mirroring his father-in-law instead of shivering from the coldness in his words. They escorted the now very hammered Pulse back out to the car. But before loading him in Logan gave him a nose breaking punch to the face causing his now smashed nose to spurt blood. They threw him into the trunk again before getting in the car themselves and preparing for the long drive to New York.

It was close to dawn when they finally reached a construction site that had been abandoned for the weekend. This would be the perfect place to lay down the law and not be disturbed. Plus the fact that it was thirty stories tall helped a lot. It didn't take as long as Remy expected to drag Pulse's unconscious body to the top floor and tie him up so he was hanging off the roof.

While they waited for Pulse to return to the land of the living Remy let his thoughts drift back to Rogue. She had seemed almost anxious for him to leave and disappointed when he told her he wouldn't be back until the next morning. Her mood swings were giving him whip lash and he was having trouble keeping up. He felt like she was hiding something and had refused to leave their room all yesterday afternoon. When he got back he promised himself he would find out what had gotten her so agitated.

He glanced over to see that Pulse was starting to come to and nudged Logan. "Welcome back mon ami." He said bringing a cigarette to his lips. He really needed to quite and had been good so far about it but he really needed the nicotine right about now.

Pulse looked around hazily, no doubt his broken nose causing his head a great deal of pain. His eye widened in panic when he realized where he was. "You're going to kill me!" He screamed.

Why this man ever thought he could be a thief was beyond him. He was too damn jumpy. "Non, we aint gonna kill ya." He said conversationally before taking another hit.

"But, if either one of us ever see you again," Logan unsheathed his claws with a sharp 'skint' sound. "Then we won't hesitate.

Pulse nodded vigorously. "I swear you won't ever see me again." He promised.

"Glad we could come to an understanding." Logan said. "But just to be sure, I think we'll give you some time to think it over." He said as both men turned to leave.

"Wait!" Pulse called from behind. "You can't just leave me here!"

"The construction workers will be back tomorrow." Remy tossed over his shoulder before disappearing from view completely.

When they returned to the mansion two hours later it was still relatively quiet. Not many people were up this early on a Sunday and if they were they were quiet in respect for those who wanted to sleep in. Logan and Remy parted ways in the kitchen, both promising never to speak of the nights events to anyone. Remy made his way quietly to their room and was pleased to find Rogue still sleeping soundly.

Another thing he had noticed lately was that she would go to bed earlier and sleep later. Was she still sick? Remy removed his clothes before climbing into bed with her. She didn't even move as he molded his body to hers. He was pleased that she moaned and pressed herself closer to him, oh yeah she was coming around. But his bliss wasn't to last forever as she slowly began to wake up.

"Remy?" She called out, her voice muffled by sleep.

"Oui ma Cherie." He said snuggling closer to her. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until she was in his arms again.


	28. Chapter 28

"Oui ma Cherie?" He said snuggling closer to her.

Rogue ignored the butterflies in her stomach and rolled over to see him. He looked tired but his eyes were focused on her and he had a small smile on his face, the looked reminded her of something she saw in movies, the look you gave a lover. Did he love her? Would he love her after he found out the result of that one night? He had said that she would need to produce an heir, so he might be happy. Oh God how was she going to tell him?

"Are ya just getting' back?" She asked. She had been kind of disappointed when he told her he was going out to a bar with Logan last night. She had wanted to try and tell him then but was thankful she had more time to think about it.

"Oui, ya pere really knows how ta drink." He said.

"Yeah." She said biting her lip not really caring how much either Remy or Logan could drink.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" He asked a small frown on his face.

This was what Rogue had always wanted right? A husband who cared about only her and who could give her a child. So why was she fighting it? Maybe he was right in saying that she seemed to be under the impression that he was just passing through. He was here to stay and had proved many times that over that he was concerned for her well fare.

But she just couldn't bring herself to tell him anything. She needed to give this a try, a real try. "No." She said unconvincingly.

He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, instead he pulled her closer so that she was pressed right up against him. "Ah say we stay in bed today chere." He said, his voice making his chest rumble and sending shivers down Rogues spine.

"Why would we spend all day in bed?" She asked.

"Mmmm, Ah can think o' a few things we could do ta help pass the time." He said suggestively and Rogue was glad he couldn't see the blush that lit up her face.

"Ah think not." She said.

"Can' blame me fo' tryin'." He said pulling away from her.

His eyes were doing that thing were they lit up and seemed to bore into her. She liked him, she really did, she was just afraid. Of what, she didn't know, but she was afraid nonetheless. Maybe this was one of those things you just had to push threw to get to the good stuff. She bit her lip again and watched as Remy's eyes grew brighter. It was now or never, she decided.

Against her better judgment she pushed herself up to give him a small peck on the lips. When she pulled back she looked away her face burning. Why had she done that? He probably just thought this was another head game. She forced herself to look back up at him, she needed to see his reaction, and she needed to know how embarrassed she should be.

Remy looked surprised at first but his face slowly turned to that of the cat that ate the canary. "So wha's this mean?" He asked, even though it was a serious question he seemed unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Ah don't hate ya." She said after a moment.

"Wha' a coincidence, Ah don' hate ya either." He joked.

Rogue gave him a pitiful excuse of a glare but didn't say anything and looked away. But Remy regained her attention immediately as he began to do that thing where he nipped at her ear. Oh, she liked that. She let him pull her chin up to where she was looking him in the eye. He smiled before leaning in and planting a kiss on her.

And just like every time before, Rogue was not disappointed. The sudden heat on her mouth spread like wildfire and headed south. He felt so good but this wasn't how she wanted to go about it. She wanted to take things slow and humping like wild monkeys on ecstasy was not the way to go about it. So with great restraint she didn't know she had she pushed him off of her.

He looked confused. "Ah think we need ta take things a little slower." She said biting her lip.

He sighed but gave her a small smile. "Anythin' fo' ya." He said and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Rogue wanted to kiss him again for being so understanding but figured she might be sending him mixed signals. She thought now would be a good time to tell him but just couldn't muster it up. What if she didn't tell him till one day a baby popped out? How was she going to explain then? The book said she could start showing as early as three months. And according to her calculations she was roughly two and a half months.

She got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, maybe a few extra minutes in the shower would give her the answer on how to tell Remy he was going to be a father. And she was going to be a mother; the thought terrified her to no end. She quickly stripped her cloths and jumped in the shower. But as expected the hot water and steam did nothing to help her.

She wrapped a towel around her before stepping out to retrieve her cloths; she glanced over to see Remy asleep and decided she could just change there. She opened her top underwear draw. Though at the time she had been extremely upset and embarrassed that he had not only gone through her panty drawer, but had gotten rid of what he deemed boring. The things he had gotten her actually kinda made her feel sexy.

She picked out a dark purple lace boy shorts and a matching bra, and dropping her towel she pulled them on before going to look for outer clothes. She was about to open her closet when she heard a wolf whistle from behind her. She spun on the spot, her face red all the way to the roots of her hair.

"Remy!" She hissed as she bent down to gather the towel up and attempted to cover herself. But the damage was already done and Remy was now sitting up and wide awake. "Ah thought ya were asleep."

"Ah was bu' then Ah heard ya rustlein' around an' woke up ta a goddess prancin' around in lingerie. How am Ah ta go back ta sleep after that?" He asked with a very charming grin.

Rogue scowled. "Ah was not prancin'!" She said indignantly.

She turned back around and snatched a pair of jeans and a t-shirt off their hangers before hurrying back to the bathroom. Ugh! Sometimes that swamp rat could be so sweet and the rest of the time he was a pig! Why she had ever agreed to this was beyond her. She would end up killing him from sheer annoyance long before the baby was born.

When she stepped back out of the bathroom she saw that Remy was standing next to her nightstand with her back to him. She also saw him wearing a pair of low slung jeans that showcased his hips perfectly. Did all his jeans look like that on him?

He turned around and the first thing Rogue noticed was the odd expression on his face. The second and more important thing she noticed was the book she had bought the day before in his hands.

"Rogue?" He said, his voice full of confusion. And Rogue froze on the spot, her stomach clenching painfully.


	29. Chapter 29

"Rogue?" He said holding the book up for her to see.

She seemed to freeze mid-step and Remy wondered if she was even still breathing. Her eyes were large and he could see the fear and uncertainty in them. Her mouth opened but then closed right away.

He looked back down to the book in his hand. Was she pregnant? Was it his? Had she cheated on him with Pulse? No, she couldn't have, wouldn't have. If she had Pulse would have left long before now, and he definitely would have admitted to it last night. Was he going to be a father or was she just reading this in case she was pregnant? He didn't think they had used protection the one night they had had sex.

He turned his attention back to her to see her breathing hard and her face full of fear. Remy let his eyes trail down her body until they reached that spot where a baby might be. She didn't look pregnant but then again what did he know. During sex ed. class in high school he had stopped paying attention after the teacher had gone over proper birth control protocol.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked. Was it just him or did his voice sound a little more high pitched than normal? She didn't say anything but nodded her head yes. "How long have ya known?"

Things like her being sick and her sleeping habits were making sense now. "Since yesterday." Her voice sounded small and afraid. "When aAh went ta see Hank, he told me."

Remy nodded his head, the book in his hand getting heavier by the second and he dropped it on to the nightstand. He couldn't take his eyes off of her no matter how much he wanted to look away. "When were ya goin' ta tell me?" He asked. Had she even planned on telling him? The blood rushing in his ears was urging his anger on but he struggled to keep it in check.

"Ah wanted ta, ta tell ya last night, but then ya went out with Logan. So Ah figured that would give me more time ta think of a way ta tell ya. An' then Ah was gonna tell ya earlier but, Ah dunno, Ah was afraid." She had stuttered at first but as soon as she got going the words just spilled out.

"Afraid?" He repeated dumbly. Why was she afraid? Was she afraid of him?

"Well we jus' got married an' then Ah find out Ah can actually touch ya an' now we're gonna be parents. It's all a little overwhelmin'." She said but she still looked afraid.

Why did she look afraid! Again was she afraid of him? Well he hadn't said anything positive about the whole situation; she must be thinking he was ready to run. In two strides he had crossed the room and brought Rogue into a bear hug. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.

"M'amour." He said kissing her full on the lips before dropping down to his knees and kissing her stomach. "Mon enfant." He said.

He stood back up to see Rogue crying and was about to wipe a tear that had trailed down her cheek when she flung herself at him. Due to her super strength he was knocked back with her on top of him, her lips on his. Remy remembered her saying she wanted to take things slow and he didn't mind that because it meant she was coming around, but he just couldn't stop himself. They had shared something so special that life had come from it. In his book that meant only good things could come from sleeping with Rogue.

His hands found her waist as hers tangled in his hair. It was no longer a matter of want; it had progressed to need much faster than he had anticipated. He lifted her shirt over her head while she began to fumble with the button on his jeans. His other head was suddenly at full attention, she apparently wanted this as much as him as she ground her hips into him. In one swift movement Remy had flipped them over so that he was on top and by some miracle had gotten out of his pants and boxers during the switch. Later he would wonder about that but right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He quickly busied himself with removing the rest of her clothes and was finally able to ravish her body the way she deserved. At the back of his mind he found it mildly amusing, that they couldn't even make it to the bed not a foot away. He placed himself at her entrance glad that they no longer had to worry about protection, not that they used it in the first place. He pulled his hungry kiss away from her so that he could see her when once again they became whole. Her bright green eyes smiled up at him and then bit her lip as he slowly entered her.

He loved how warm and tight she was, enclosed around him. As he dove the rest of the way inside her she moaned causing him to completely lose it as he attacked her mouth once more. After that he thrust in and out at a faster and harder pace. He moaned as she drug her nails down his back, she would be sure to leave scars. He felt like he needed more of her, heart, body and soul. He wanted her all to himself.

Her walls tightened around him sending him over the edge as he released his juices into her. He rolled to lie next to her, both of their breath's ragged. Remy honestly didn't think sex had ever been so amazing before, so in sync. In fact a lot of things seemed better now that Rogue was a part of them. For example he had never wanted to have kids before and now he was in complete awe at how he had managed to create a life with Rogue.

He turned his head to look over at her, her body still flushed from the vigorous activity. She turned to look at him and gave him a shy smile as she sat up. Remy followed her but went a step further and stood up before scooping back down and picking up Rogue bridal style. She gave a small squeak of surprise while he carried her to their bed. She had looped her arms around his neck, so instead of dropping her on the bed and then pouncing on her, he laid her down gently, bringing his body down to her.

"Je t'aime." He whispered in her ear before starting to love her all over again. And for the first time in his life he actually meant it. Maybe they would spend the day in bed after all. He just hopped that no one came looking for them and ruined this perfect moment.

BANG! BANG!

"Hey Rogue! Are you like in there?" came the voice of Kitty.

Seriously, they were shopping for a house tomorrow.

**A/N**

**I probably won't be updating for a while. Instead I'll be reposting a few more old stories.**


End file.
